Dark Paradise
by Charlie Belle
Summary: Lillianna and her family move into the "Murder House". She meets Tate and immediately they are drawn to each other, both damaged and hurt in their own way. But will Lilianna and her family fall victim to the dark past of the home? Or will they escape before their demons resurface. Tate/OC
1. Chapter 1

AN: I just got back into the AHS "fandom" if you will and ever since watched Season One again for the second time, I can't get this idea out of me head and instead of torturing myself with it overplaying in my head, I'm posting and getting it down. I'm not a huge fan of Violate, Also she might not be in this story, never know, and might make a twist since that's my favorite thing to do. I hope you enjoy it and I'd love to hear your thoughts on everything.

* * *

**The Tormented Soul: Chapter One**

I hate that we were moving. Marilyn was in love with the idea, thinking it was giving my family a new beginning. And my father would do anything that bitch told him to, even if it involved murder. I started at the back of my parent's heads as my father drove down the freeway towards our new home. It was long drive from Seattle and I knew that I'd miss it. Washington might not be the bright and sunny Los Angeles, but it had my friends, didn't have many of those – but it was better then the zero amount I was going to have at my new school.

"Stop frowning, Lilianna, it's unattractive." Marilyn, my step-mother, spoke, breaking the silence of the car.

"Leave her alone, Marilyn" My father whispered softly towards my mother "Once she see's the new house, she'll be in a better mood."

"Doubt it," I scuffed and turned my eyes towards the passing traffic.

My pale green eyes glared towards the cars as they passed; wanting nothing more for my father to turn around and have us head back home.

"How much longer till we get home?" I asked

"Soon," My father looked at my through the rear view mirror "This is going to be good for us Lili, I promise."

I smiled a little, knowing I could resist my father. I was in fact a daddy's girl. His eyes shifted out of the mirror and back onto the road. Grabbing my black _Ray-Bans_ from inside my purse, I slipped them on and grabbed my iPod. Once the music turned on, I was over taken by the fell of the music and it helped this dreadful drive be just a little bit better.

* * *

When my dad pulled up into our new driveway, my first impression of the large red brick horror house my father bought for our family. Over grown weeds over took the front yard and the driveway was covered in debris. The rot iron gave along the perimeter of the property was beautify, but dead vines covered it.

"Dad, are you trying to have us live like the Addams family?" I spoke as I got of the car and walked towards the front door.

"No, but you'd make a perfect Wednesday" He smirked

Behind me I could hear the sound of the movers van pulling up to the house, but I didn't turn around to help. Instead I walked through the front door and was welcomed to a large front hall. The aged floorboards creaked beneath my feet. Wood paneling covered the front hall and carried on up the stairs. When I looked to my left, I saw a living room and then to my right was sliding stain-glass doors that went into an office. For my dad no less, seeing as he was a doctor and would want a home office.

"Coming through,"

I side stepped to allow the movers past me as they carried boxes down the hall and towards the kitchen. Ducking up the stairs I walked around and peeked into the room to see which one I'd want for myself. When I came across and room that was painted a faded blue, something inside me told me this was the room. It was large, large enough for my bookcases and everything else for my room.

"Lilianna, come down here please."

I growled at the sound of my mother's voice and turned to leave the room and head back down the stairs. My mother stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched as movers moved about our home, placing boxes and furniture in the places they belonged.

"What do you think of the house, darling. Isn't it fabulous?"

"It's wonderful, Marilyn."

Her fake smile faded from her pale face, I couldn't help but notice her smeared red lipstick that failingly matching her fake red hair "You aren't to call me Marilyn. I'm to be addressed as your mother."

I glared down towards her, my blood running hot with rage "You're not my mother, and you never will be. So I'm going to call you Marilyn, or would you like cunt instead?"

Her mouth fell open and I turned away from her and headed back towards my room. I ran my hands through my dark hair and squeezed my eyes shot trying to rid the thoughts running through my mind like a bad movie. All I saw was red, and it wasn't from the anger I was feeling. When I opened my eyes again, something caught my eyes. A head of blond curly locks. Reaching up I whipped away the traitor tears falling down my cheeks as I followed them down the hall. But when I turned down the corner, I was welcomed to a dead end; two doors on each other my side.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself in confusion

I shook my head trying to clear my mind and turned back towards my bedroom. When I got to the door I saw two movers with boxes in their arms, my name written across the side.

"Where'd you like these?" He asked

"In here," I whispered softly as I pointed towards my bedroom door.

* * *

I looked around my packed room and already felt tired from the word I'd have to do. Boxes were pilled in the middle of my room filled with clothes, books and other trinkets. My bed was already set up and dressed, so I knew that if I grew tired I'd just be able to go to bed. The movers set my bookcases in the corner wall already set up for me with my desk right in front of the slanted window. Walking towards one of the boxes, I opened it up and was happy to see my iPod dock sitting at the top. After having it set up, and my shuffle play list playing, I started to get to work.

Box by box my room started to come together. Slowly my bookcase was filling and my pictures were being hung. When I got to a box full of clothes, I put it to the side, deciding I'd tackle it tomorrow. Just as I was placing picture frames on my beside table, I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Turning around, I saw that my father was standing in the door way. A small smile was across his face and he took a few steps into my bedroom.

"Why aren't you helping Marilyn assemble her Barbie dream house?" I asked, placing a few of my scenery photos of my bedside, and then walking back towards the box

"She passed out an hour ago," He sighed and sad down in my desk chair "I'd really wish you'd warm up to her."

I rolled my eyes and reached down to pick up a photo of my mother "I don't like her, and I never will. I had a mother, and she's dead."

I walked towards him and placed a photo of my late mother on the desk. Looking over towards it, a look of sadness crosses my fathers face before he looked up towards me, and it changed to be even sadder.

"You look just like her," He whispered "You've got her eyes."

Before he could reach out and touch me, I moved away from him and moved to sit at the end of my queen sized bed. My dark lavender bedding surprisingly went with the faded blue of the room, but was contrasted with crazy printed pillows and a quilt made of graphic t-shirts.

"Dad, what is that you need, cause of you just came in here to harass me, and then you can get the fuck out."

I didn't look up towards my father, instead I looked towards my lap and picked with my bitten down chipped nails. Soon my attention moved to the hole that was on my upper thigh of my black opaque tights, I picked at it, causing some of it to run down around my leg.

"I just…wanted to make sure that you were ok." He spoke softly

"I'm fine…" I whispered

"Marilyn told me you snapped at her"

I looked up towards him "I'm not calling her mom. She's going to have to get over it."

My father stood up from the chair and walked of my room, shutting the door behind him. I rubbed my hands over my face and let out and aggravated growl. Since I'd sat down my energy to go anymore unpacking had left and I wanted nothing more then to crawl into bed and never wake up. _Tried that already, and you failed. _After stripping down and replacing my tights and dress for my tank top and shorts, I turned off my lights and slipped into bed. I stared off into space and looked up at the ceiling, wanting nothing more then to fall asleep, but it wouldn't come.

"_Beautiful,_"

Just as I was about to fall asleep, a soft voice whispered through my room, snapping me out of my slumber. Well, half slumber. But when I looked around my room, I didn't see anything. But the feeling of someone's eyes on me was definitely there. _This house is going to drive me insane, and I could already tell_.

**-Please Review-**

**Come and follow me on tumblr (bellesstories) or on twitter (charbelle93). Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

_AN:_ Thank you everyone for your reviews, favs, and alerts. I'm glad to read that you are excited to see what happens between Lilianna and Tate. They will meet soon, promise. And just as a pointer, this is only a year and a few months after Chad and Patrick's death, so before the Harmon's ever move in. I forgot to mention that in the last chapter. So it's about April of 2009

* * *

**First Day with the New Patient: Chapter Two**

The next morning I woke to the ever annoying sound of someone knocking on my door. I groaned and rolled over to see that my clock read 9:45am. A low curse left my lips as another bang was heard, and Marilyn's voice followed behind.

"Get up Lilianna; there are some people here that you need to meet"

"Fuck off," I shouted towards the door, getting up anyways.

Who the fuck could she have made friends with already? We've been here for less then a whole day and she was already trying too damn hard to fit in here. I walked out of my room and my bare padded across the hallway and towards the stairs. As I walked down the creaking old stairs, the sound of voices was heard as I neared the kitchen. I knew that my hair was a complete mess, and seeing as I didn't watch off the make-up, so was my face – but a huge part of me couldn't seem to come to care about that fact.

When walking through the archway into the kitchen I saw three people I'd never seen before. One was a red head, and older woman, who looked to be blind in her right eye. Immediately I got a warm, kind, motherly feeling from her. I smiled slightly towards her before my eyes shifted towards the others sitting at the breakfast bar stools. One was another older woman who screamed the epitome of a blonde housewife of Los Angeles, in the 1950's. Beside her was a brunette girl with Down's syndrome, but something about her caught my eyes.

"Lilianna, I'd like for you to meet Constance and Adelaide, they are our neighbors next door," Marilyn spoke, her face already caked up like a clown at the circus.

"Hi," I spoke with a little bit of attitude "As the step-monster said, I'm Lilianna, but I prefer Lili,"

"Well, aren't you and amusing child," Constance smile, a smile I saw right through "You reminds me so much of one of my boys,"

"Wonderful," I said with an equally as fake smile as the one on her cracking face.

"Lilianna, manners." Marilyn scolded, before motioning "And this Moira, she'll be our new maid."

"What do we need a maid for?"

"She comes with the house, Lilianna; do you have to have a smart ass comment to everything I say?" Marilyn snapped

"I'm sorry, Step-monster. I'll try and be a better little girl next time."

I smirked mischievously towards Marilyn before turning to duck back out of the room, but quickly Marilyn took that as an opportunity to complain to our new neighbors and maid.

"I swear I'm going to kill that girl one day," Marilyn hissed "Since the day I married Robert she has been a monster,"

"Something must be troubling the girl," Moria spoke, her voice soft

"Her mother died shortly after Robert and I started dating," I moved to lean against the wall right outside the archway "Killer herself, the poor girl found her. I know she's only lashing out because she's…hurt, but really. I'm starting to get tired of it."

A flare of anger shot through me as I listened to Marilyn divulge the truth about my mother to complete strangers. Pushing my body off the wall, I stomped my way back towards my room, making it clear that I'd heard everything that bitch had said. Once I got to my bedroom, the anger inside me reached a point and I let out a scream. A blood curdling, spine tingling, totally freeing scream. My knees went weak from the power behind it, and I soon found myself on the floor in the fettle position, my scream soon turning into sobs.

"Lili," my father's voice was heard on the opposite side of the door "Lili, open the door."

"Please," I cried "Go away."

"Baby, what happened, talk to me" He spoke

"T-Talk to your fucking slut," I shouted.

I snapped up from the ground when I heard my father try to open the door. Thankfully, I beat him to it and locked it. Sliding down to sit on the floor, I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly.

"Lili, I'm only trying to help." He sighed on the other side of the door "I-I don't want…"

"Just shut up and go away," I cried

No more then twenty seconds later the sound of my father's feet on the staircase could be heard. I calmed myself down and the only evidence that I was crying were the stains on my cheeks and the hiccups sounding from my mouth. Slowly I got off the floor and walked towards the bathroom that conjoined my bedroom with the guest room next door. After stripping down to nothing, I turned on the shower and stepped inside. Letting the steam of the shower try and fog up the memory of finding my mother's dead body.

* * *

After my shower, I walked back out to my bedroom and walked to the boxes sitting on my bedroom floor and went through it to try and find clothes for the day. After going through one of my boxes, I settled on a pair of red skinny jeans and a slightly oversized tan sweater. I might've been a little much of LA, but I was still used to the Washington. Once I was dressed, I walked downstairs and back into the kitchen, I was happy to see that Marilyn was no where around. Reaching into the cabinet, I brought down a bowl for the cereal I was going to eat.

"Well aren't you a nice change of scenery?"

I jumped slightly to the sound of an unknown voice and turned around to see a teenaged boy about my age. He was tall, and had a mess of blonde hair on his face. He was smiling towards me, and something about the smile was disturbing.

"Who the hell are you?" I spoke loudly as I glared towards him

"Tate," He answered and walked towards me.

He walked around the island and stood beside me, leaning against the island. His dark brown, almost black eyes scanning me from head to toe, before meeting with my pale green ones. I stood there in shock, a cereal bowl in my hand, and stared at him,

"How the fuck did you get into my house?"

"I have a key," Tate smirked "And I have an appointment with you dad,"

"A key?"

He raised a sterling silver key in his hand, before slipping it back into his pocket of his ripped and worn blue jeans.

"Lili I have…"

My father walked into the archway of the kitchen and stopped short when he saw Tate standing beside me.

"Well, never mind, I see that you are here early Tate" My father smiled politely "Next time, please, come and find me."

"Sorry, Dr. Wynter."

Tate smiled down towards me before walking back around the kitchen island and towards my father. My eyes didn't leave Tate till he was gone completely from my sight. I stood there in confusion for a second, before I changed my mind of wanting cereal to just fill the bowl with pretzels and grabbing the nutella from the pantry. As I walked back towards the staircase, I stopped right outside my father's office, looking into, and seeing Tate sitting on the large black canvas couch, his eyes were looking towards my father, before they shifted towards me, and it was an intense look. I felt frozen, and some part of me wanted nothing more then to open the doors of my father's office and kiss him. And I didn't understand this, but whatever it was, I sorta liked it.

* * *

"You're going to Westfield, that's the worse; I got kicked out of there"

I smiled towards Tate, as the sounds of my record plate filled the air softly in my bedroom. After his session with my father, he'd snuck upstairs and walked right into my bedroom like he owned the damn place.

"I hate school, and I'm not looking forward to going to school here." I spoke as I picked at the hole in the knee of my jeans.

Tate looked down towards my hands for a moment, before reaching forward and grabbed my hand and flipped it over, revealing the scars on my forearms. I snatched my hands back and wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"You don't have to be ashamed of them," He pushed up the sleeves of his shirt, revealing scars identical to mine "I've got 'em too."

I slowly moved my arms away from my body and flipped my wrists over to lie beside his. His scars were healed, but obviously there, while mine were only a few months old, some of them still a faded pink color from healing.

"The first time I did it, I cried" I whispered

"The first time I did it, it was after my father left us because my mom was sucking the guy off next door."

"That's fucked up." I chuckled "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh,"

"No, it's cool. My mother is a cock sucker, everyone around here knows it." Tate smirked

"My mom killed herself because my dad was cheating on her with Marilyn, my step-monster. I hate Marilyn and want nothing more then for her to fucking disappear. I blame her…." I ran my finger across my scar that had to be stitched up only a few months ago "And I wish she was dead,"

"That's brutal,"

"You haven't met Marilyn." I smirked "You said you had a key earlier, how is that possible."

"I used to live here," Tate answered, while standing up from the floor in front of me

"Really?"

"Yeah," Tate looked down towards me "This used to be my room."

Tate moved along my bookcases and picked up the small things I had on the shelves. I stood up from the floor and walked towards him; I looked towards him and watched as his dark eyes searched my vast collection.

"Why are you seeing my dad?" I whispered

"Don't ask questions you already have the answers for," He said, his eyes looking down towards me.

A soft knock was on my door and I turned around to see Marilyn standing in the doorway. She laughed with false humor, before walking further into my room. Tate moved to stand in front of me, and a part of me was confused and touched at this gesture. I'd only just met this boy barely knew a goddamn thing about him, and already I felt like he'd been my friend for ages.

"Does you father know that you have one of his patients in your room?" Marilyn spoke, her arms crossed at her chest.

"Doesn't matter, I'm allowed to have friends over," I defended quickly.

"Tate, you're going to have to leave. I'm uncomfortable with my husbands patients in and through out my house,"

"He's my friends" I shouted, and moved from behind Tate,

"No, Lili, it's cool."

Tate pulled me back and moved towards my bedroom door, but stopped to look towards Marilyn. I didn't see the look he gave her, but whatever it was, it made her skin go white and her smirk to fade quickly from her face. Tate didn't even look back as he walked out of the door and down the stairs. Marilyn glared towards me, before walking out of my bedroom and closing the door behind her.

I growled lowly before walking towards my bedside table and grabbing the cigarette's I keep hidden in on of the drawers. Knowing that my dad would have a fit if I smoked in the house, I opened up my bedroom window and crawled out, sitting on the roof portion underneath my window. I lit my cigarette and blew out the tobacco smoke, wanting nothing more then for Tate to be here with me. Because the short time he was here, it was bearable to be in this house.

**-Please Review-**

**Thanks for the reviews, follow me on tumblr (bellesstories) or twitter (charbelle93)**

**And if you wanna know what the Wynter's family looks like – and the clothes Lili wears – there are links on my profile. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**First Day at the New School: Chapter Three**

It's been two days since I've talked to Tate, and I fucking hated that. We'd talked for an hour and I already saw him as a friend. Is that bad? It feels like. My mind has been obsessing over him over the two days we hadn't talked to each other. But as I got ready for my first day of school at Westfield High school – after a shower, I walked into my bedroom and walked towards my closet.

After pulling out an A-line stripped dress and flats that matched it, I dropped the towel and slipped it on. I left my hair, letting the air be its dryer, and applied my make-up to not be too heavy. I grabbed my favorite red cardigan, and thankfully matched my dress, before heading downstairs to the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen I saw that both my father and Marilyn were up, I glared towards Marilyn before walking to the fridge and pulled out the carton of eggs.

"You excited for your first day of school?" My father spoke as he sat the breakfast bar sipping on his coffee and going over a few notes.

"What do you mean by excited? Excited to like we're going to Disney Land? Or the type of excitement that a serial killer gets before butchering his victim?" My father chocked on his coffee "I'll let you decide the answer,"

"Now, if you walk into the school with that attitude, you're just asking to get your ass kicked" Marilyn spoke, not even looking towards me

As per usual, my father said nothing to her comment. We fell into a bit of silence I cracked a few eggs over a pan. The only noise in the kitchen that could be heard was my father sipping on his coffee, and popping of the eggs I was cooking. The awkward silence was too much for Marilyn, and she ducked out after finishing her food. I relaxed the moment she was gone.

"I'd really wish you'd get along with her," My father spoke

I turned off the burner and grabbed a plate "And I really wish you'd been able to keep your cock out of her cunt, but we didn't get that, now did we. We wish for the things we can't have dad."

My father slammed his palm on the counter, causing me to jump slightly and turn towards him.

"I'm sick of your mouth, do you hear me Lilianna? I'm sick of the comments towards Marilyn and our marriage. You will suck it up and start acting like respectable young lady. Do you understand?" He yelled

I looked at him in shock for a moment, "And when do you start acting like the respectable father? I'm fucking traumatized and suffering because of you." I scuffed

Losing my appetite quickly, I grabbed my bag from the staircase and stormed out the front door. But when I opened the front door, I collided with a body, and I would've fallen over if the unknown person hadn't caught my arms to steady me.

"Whoa, where you going killer?"

Taking a step back I was able to see that the person I'd run into was Tate. He smiled down towards me, causing two large dimples to form on his cheeks, before it slowly started to fade.

"Hey," He pulled my face to look towards his, and whipped the tears I didn't realize I was crying "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and took another step back "N-Nothing, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. What'd the stupid bitch do now?"

I didn't need to know who he was talking about; I knew that it was Marilyn.

"Wasn't her this time," I cleared my throat "It was my dad. He always defending her, and I said something to set him off. He yelled at me, and I walked away. That's how we are."

I looked up towards Tate to see that was looking towards me intently. I felt small under his gaze, and slightly uncomfortable.

"Well," I sighed and ran my hand through my hair "I've gotta go, hell waits for me."

I began to walk away, before turning back around towards him. Calling out his names caused Tate to stop in the doorway and look back towards me.

"Why are you here?"

"I have a session with your dad." He smirked

"You're not going to school?"

"Graduated last year,"

"So…you're eighteen or something?"

He paused, pursed his lips and nodded "Or something."

Tate gave me another smile that sent a shiver through my body, before walking into my house and closing the door behind him. I stood there and watched the door for a moment before turning around and walking back down towards the street.

* * *

When I walked into Westfield, I felt claustrophobic. Bodies pushed against me as I tried to walk down the hallway and towards my locker. At one point, I collided with a girl, causing me to drop my book to the floor. I cursed lowly and glared up towards the girl that ran into me,

"Why don't you watch where the fuck you're going," I snapped

"Excuse me, freak," She stepped closer to me, the scent of her overly expensive perfume burning the back of my throat "I was walking here, and you better what how you talk to me cause let me tell you, baby doll, you're going to fucking regret it."

I glared down towards her and watched she walked off with her clones behind her. Her brown hair flew behind her as they made their way down the hallways. After a few moments pause, I bent down and picked up the books that I'd dropped only a few moments ago. Just as I was about finished, the school bell rang, indicating the start of 1st hour. A small curse left my lips as I stood from the floor, but came face to face with a boy my height.

His dark hair complimented his dark olive skin tone and dark eyes. His facial hair was styled along his upper lips and chin. His curly brown hair was gelled down and hidden slightly underneath a black knit beanie.

"Don't let Leah and her little bitches get you too much," He spoke before walking towards me with a friendly smile "They are more bark then bite."

"She didn't intimidate me," I defended quickly

He chuckled "And I'm saying that she did, I'm just saying she's all talk and you shouldn't let her get to you."

I paused "I can see that you are trying to be nice and here I am being a complete bitch," I stuck my hand out "Lilianna Wynter"

"Carter Parks, aka, the bitches little brother."

"Leah is your sister?" I said quickly, slightly shocked. He nodded

"Come on, we should probably head to class."

* * *

"You do know you're living in the murder house, right?"

It was lunch and I was sitting at an outside table beside Carter away from everyone else that was also eating outside. Carter was nice, and I wasn't going to lie, I was thankful he'd taken so nicely to me. Eating alone on the first day of school wasn't exactly something I would've enjoyed. In fact, I would've fucking hated it.

"I'm sorry, the what?"

"The Murder House,"

"One, how the fuck do you know that. And two, why is my house named that?"

"Well, around here, even though it's LA, it's big news here when someone moves into the murder house. And its names that because a long history of murders and suicides have happened in that house." Carter looked towards me "Weren't you told about that?"

"Uh….no, my dad left that bit out." I muttered

"Well, you should definitely look up some of the shit that happened in that house. The people that lived there before you, a gay couple, died there only a year ago. One of them killed the other, then themselves."

"That's fucked up,"

"And in '94, after he went on a fucking murder spree here killing 15 students here, he was shot down by the SWAT team at your house,"

"Please, stop." I said quickly

He hesitated "Too much?"

"Not only do I lived in a fucking haunted house, apparently, but now I attend a school were someone went all Columbine," I spoke with a bit of sarcasm "No, it's not too much."

"Sorry, that's kind of one of the things I find myself obsessing about,"

I smiled "Its fine. I obsess over books; you obsess over homes that people have died in. Totally normal."

Carter and I talked a little bit longer before the bell for the end of lunch rung. We both cleared off the table before heading back into class. _Half way over, this day is almost over._

* * *

"Dad? Dad?"

I shouted for my father the moment I got into the house after school. Of course there was no answer. Walking down the short corridor towards the kitchen, I noticed a white piece of paper sitting on the hall table, picking it up it read;

"_Marilyn and I went out for the night. Will be out late, pizza money on the counter. Love you – Dad"_

"Perfect," I muttered

I crumpled up the paper and turned around to head up the stairs and towards my room. I was shocked to find Tate sitting on my bed when I walked it. I paused for a second, before dropping my bad down to my feet.

"Does your father now you have these?"

In Tate's hands were my cigarettes, rushing across the room towards him, I grabbed them from his hand. He chuckled slightly, exposing his dimples once more.

"What are you doing up here? How long have you been up here?"

"Long enough to know that you like lacy boy shorts instead of thongs."

My eyes widened as I watched him get up from my bed and towards my desk chair. Opening the drawer of my nightstand, I threw my cigarettes back into my tin box.

"You went through my underwear drawer?" I asked, crossing my across my chest.

"I did," Tate admitted "And I've gotta say, the black lacy boy shorts have got to be my favorite, model them for me?"

"You are one sick pervert," I chuckled

If it wasn't for the look on his face, I would've found him creepy, but something told me that it was his personality.

"So, how was the first day of school?"

"I ran into the school bitch within the first twenty minutes, and then I made a new friend, but only to find out I live in a supposed murder house and go to a school where some kid went all serial killer."

A smile was on my face as I talked about my day, but a look crossed Tate's face that was dark and unknowing when I mentioned the fact about my house and school. He looked down towards his lap and fiddled with his hands, before looking back towards me.

"Did people tell you that you lived in the murder house when you lived here?" I asked softly

Tate nodded, and his leg began to bounce "You could say that,"

"Are you ok?" I asked taking a few steps forward

"I'm fine,"

His eyes snapped towards me and I noticed just how dark his eyes truly were. It was like his pupils had taken over his eyes and they held no color. The dark look on his face slowly faded when a large bang from the basement was heard. I jumped up from the beside him and walked out of my room and towards the noise,

"Lili!" Tate called after me

"What? Someone might be in the house," I said quickly, before heading down the stairs and towards the basement.

"Lili, get back here."

I didn't listen to Tate, I continued down the stairs and towards the basement, when I got to the door and opened it, I looked down into the black abyss. Another noise was heard, and before I could take a step down the stairs, the door slammed shut and locked. A scream left my lips in surprise as I jumped back from the door.

"You can't go down there,"

I looked towards the end of the hallway to see Tate standing there. My heart was still pounding within my chest as I looked towards him. He walked towards me and moved to stand in front of the basement door.

"Promise me you won't go down there,"

"Did you see what just happened?" I spoke with a panicked tone

"Lili," Tate shouted slightly, causing me to jump "Listen to me; promise to never go down there, not without me. Promise me that,"

"I-I promise," I whispered

Tate relaxed and brushed back some of the hair away from my face, his touch calming me down a little bit, his touch was ice cold, and it sent a shiver through my body.

"It's not safe down there, and in this house, you need to be as safe as possible." He whispered, his lips so close to mine, I could feel his breath against my upper lip. "This house messes with peoples minds, draws them in and brings out their demons. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you,"

"I wrapped my hand around his wrist, but didn't pull his hands from my face "Tate is what Carter told me true? D-did a bunch of people die here?"

"Yes," He whispered, his thumbs rubbing against the skin of my cheeks

"A-Are you…are you one of those"

He chuckled darkly "Don't ask questions you already have the answer for,"

"Oh god,"

I stepped out of his hold and held my hand up to my mouth. I could still feel him stand behind me. A large part of me was scared, but another was intrigued.

"When we moved here, upstairs, I saw a boy. W-Was that you?"

Tate shifted on his feet slightly "It was. You caught my attention, you only see us when we want you to. I wanted to catch your attention the same way you did mine."

I ran my hand through my hair and turned back around to face him. He was standing there in all his glory. Ripped black jeans and an oversized black and white stripped sweater. He screamed Kurt Cobain, and it was sexy on him. A shaky breath left my lips before I took a few steps forward and hugged him, surprising him and myself.

"I'm so sorry, Tate," I whispered

Slowly and hesitantly, his arms wrapped around me, and immediately, I felt safe.

**-Please Review-**

**AN: A picture of Carter is on my profile. **

**Follow me on tumblr (bellesstories) or twitter (charbelle93)**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: if you are reading, please leave a review to tell me your thoughts and what not. I'm having small worry attacks that this story isn't….good, so please tell me your thoughts.

* * *

**Lovely Demon: Chapter Four**

It's been two weeks since I found out the Tate was a ghost, a ghost among many that were haunting the house that I lived in. Most people would be scared with fact, or creeped out, but I wasn't. I found it comforting that Tate was there, and even though I haven't met the others, Tate made me feel safe.

I sat in my bedroom listening to music as I worked on some of my homework and I could feel Tate watching me. I didn't acknowledge him, but he knew that I knew that he was there. The smoke of my cigarette rose up from it sitting in the ash tray, my father was gone and I was smoking freely in my bedroom.

"You really should quit," Tate spoke as he moved from the dark corner of my bedroom and to sit in front of me.

"And you really should stop stalking me in the dark corners of my room," I looked up towards him with a smile "but we both know you're not going to stop that either."

"You are such a smartass," He chuckled

"I've been told it's a trait of mine," I smirked, before reaching down and grabbing my cigarette and placing it between my lips and taking a long drag.

"Why don't we do something," Tate spoke, grabbing the pen from my hand and placing it off to the side.

"And what would that be? You can't leave the house." I said looking up towards him and placing my ashtray down in front of me.

"I want to show you a place," He grabbed the cigarette from my mouth and smashed it down into ashtray "Come with me,"

"Where are we going?"

Tate pulled me up from the floor and out of my bedroom. I followed behind him willingly as we walked down the staircase and down the hall towards the kitchen, but Tate stopped short and unlocked the door of the basement.

"You said not to go down there," I said quickly

"No one's going to fuck with you if you are with me around," He smirked before he pulled me down the stairs.

My heart leapt in my throat as my feet hit each step, leading me down to the completely dark basement. I grabbed tighter onto Tate's cold hand as he pulled me down and around the staircase, leading me towards a large room in the basement. It was empty, except for a white, old, and worn down rocking chair sitting in the middle.

"What is this place? It's creepy." I whispered softly, feeling extremely cold since I was only wearing red shorts and cropped black t-shirt.

"I used to play down here as a kid" Tate smiled and rushed towards a small cubby near the floor "My mom didn't really give a shit about what I did as a kid, and I usually found myself down here playing with…well,"

He paused, and I waited for him to say something and finish what he meant, but he never finished his sentence. I watched as he propped open the door, and once it was opened, he turned back towards me.

"Come 'ere"

I hesitated for a moment before stepping forward "What is that?"

"My hide away," He grasped my hand quickly

I bent down and got in beside him and saw that the small door opened up into a large space. In the back was a box filled with toys, older and covered with dust. I listened as Tate moved around and soon a light was turned on, just a small outlet light, but it helped with seeing in the small space.

"So this is where you hide as a kid?" I questioned

Tate smiled slightly, his dimples showing slightly, and nodded "My mother was a real piece of shit and always had men over, and so that I couldn't deal with her, or them, I hid down here."

"Why did you show me?"

"Because I trust you," He spoke quickly with no hesitation

My heart leapt in my throat, but for a different reason this time. There was no doubt in my mind that Tate and I quickly became friends, best friends if I can even say that. But something in Tate was dark, and a part of me was screaming for me to get out when I could. But then he would smile at me, flashing the dimples that made my stomach flutter, and I'd be able to trust him before the questioning really started again.

"Tell me about your mom," Tate whispered

"I can't…" I whispered "I can't go there Tate,"

"Come on, you can trust me, I'm right here."

He grabbed my hand and traced my scars like he always did. A silence fell between us and all that I focused on was his touch and my breathing.

"My mom was my best friend, lame I know. But it was true," I whispered softly "and I thought she and my father were the perfect couple, till he came to me saying that he was divorcing her and that he was moving out. He didn't tell me why, but I knew he was screwing Marilyn. She was his secretary back in Seattle."

"What happened to her?" Tate asked softly

"She killed herself, gun shot through the head. She stuck a pistol in her mouth, and then pulled the trigger," I looked up towards Tate, feeling a few of my tears slipping down my cheeks "I found her that night. I was out with some friends when she did it. I-I thought she was sleeping….but…something told me when I walked through that door, something was wrong," Tate held onto my hand tighter "But when I opened the door…I saw…I saw…."

I released his hands and moved to cover my face, crying softly into them. Tate moved up and held me tightly.

* * *

The next moment I woke my eyes I saw lying on the couch in the living room. A little confused at first, I sat up and saw that I was completely alone. As I stood up from the couch, a knock was sounded at the door. Walking over to the door, I looked through the peep hole to see that it was Carter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said the moment I opened the door

"Come on, you said I could come over. So, here I am."

Carter walked past me and into my house. I hesitated at the door for a moment and closed the door behind him. He looked around my home before turning to face me and smiling towards me.

"So, going to give me a tour,"

"Did you come here to hang out with me," I stepped towards him "Or to get you cock hard by snooping around my house?"

"Feisty mouth," Carter smirked "But seriously, show me the house, then we can hang out."

I punched him playfully in the arm before showing him around the house. Carter was a little weird, but I liked weird, so for him to just show up was in fact nice. It took me about twenty minutes. After I was finished, we both sat outside in the back courtyard.

"Is it weird living here?" Carter asked "I mean, I feel freaked out and I get to leave here."

I shook my head "I don't. Nothing has really happened here yet. I mean, it's been two weeks and no ghost" _Besides Tate of course_.

"Madam Wynter, is there anything I could get you or your friend?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Moira standing in the doorway of the kitchen that led out to the patio.

"No thank you Moira," I smiled "And please, call me Lili."

She smiled softly before moving away from the door and back into the home.

"How the hell is she your maid? She looks like she should be dancing on a pole,"

"What?" I chuckled "Are you crazy?"

"No, she's hot."

I could tell that he was talking with all seriousness, and it was both funny and disgusting. But shortly after he left, leaving me alone with Moira in the house. My skin was hot from sitting in the sun with Carter, so I headed up to my room to take a shower. But when I walked into my bedroom, I saw Tate standing in front of the window, looking down into the backyard. He clothes were different from this morning. Instead of the pale blue ripped jeans, and mustard yellow sweater, he was in head to toe black. My stomach sank.

"Who is he?" He asked, his voice flat and emotionless

"Um…a friend from school." I spoke as I closed the bedroom door behind me.

"He likes you," Tate turned around and looked towards me "I could tell, couldn't keep his eyes off your tits."

"Tate," I whispered

"Do you like him?" He asked, walking towards me. I stumbled back a bit, scared of his reaction.

"Tate,"

"Answer me!" He screamed, moving to stand directly in front of me.

My breath stopped in my throat as he looked down towards me with soulless black eyes, anger written all over his face. This was the darkness of Tate that my mind was telling me to run from. His hands came up and slammed against the wall beside each side of my head, trapping me against him.

"I-I don't…I-I barely know him," I whispered, my voice barely leaving my lips

Tate let out a deep sigh and relaxed, the anger whipping away from his face and backing from me a little bit. My heart was still pounding and I couldn't slow it down.

"I-I was so worried that you did. I mean, the way you two talked to each other."

"Tate," my voice was shaky "W-What just happened. Earlier you were…and then you almost…"

"I'm sorry," He whispered "I just…when I saw how he was looking at you…it angered me."

"Why?" I asked, still not moving from my spot against the wall.

"Because I like you, Lili…."

"I like you too, Tate. But…you can't get angry like that."

Tate paused for a moment, before moving forward and grasping my cheeks softly. The way he looked down towards me was a complete 180 degree's then from only a few moments ago.

"I'm so sorry, I-I promise not to do it again," Tate smiled softly "Don't be afraid of me,"

I grabbed his hand from my face and kissed it softly "I couldn't ever be afraid of you, Tate."

"Good. Cause…you're the only good thing to happen in this house Lili, and I can't have you be afraid of me."

I wrapped my arms around Tate as he hugged me tightly and bent his head down into the crook of my neck. He held me like I was his life time.

"I'm not afraid Tate,"

"Good,"

He took me by surprise when he kissed me. His lips collided with mine in a soft passionate kiss that took my breath away. His hands moved down to grab my waist, holding me in place, as his lips began to move against mine. I was frozen for a moment, taken a little by surprise, before I got into it. I kiss him back, but he was obviously in control. The moment I began kiss him back, he let out a deep growl, and pulled me tighter. A small whimpered moan left my lips when he bit down on my lower lips lightly, before pulling away from me. My eyes fluttered open slowly, and I was greeted to Tate's beautiful smile.

"What was that for?" I asked lamely

"Because I've wanted to do that for two weeks now," Tate smiled "Your lips taste better then I thought,"

I smirked "Do that more often, and I think I'll like you more and more Mr. Langdon"

Tate smirked before capturing my lips once more.

**-Please Review-**

**Lili's outfit is in her closet, the link on my profile **


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This is the last prewritten chapter, so this won't be updated everyday anymore. Maybe once a week.

* * *

**Calm before the Storm: Chapter Five**

"Tate, you have to stop. I have to get ready for school."

Tate nipped playfully on the back of my neck as I went through my closet to find something for school. His hands moved around my hips and pulled me close to his cold body, before he pulled his lips from my neck.

"Don't go, stay."

I looked towards him "I can't…if my dad found out that I skipped school, he'd fucking ship me off somewhere."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do when you're gone?" Tate spoke, flashing his deep brown puppy dog eyes.

I shrugged "I don't know whatever you did before when I was gone."

I pulled out a long sleeved stripped beige dress and threw it on my bed, before walking across to my dresser and pulling out my black opaque tights.

"Do you have a session with my dad today?" I asked, looking over my shoulder towards Tate, who was sitting in the middle of my bed.

"I do, in about an hour or so," He shrugged

"What do you two…talk about?" I asked

"You." He smirked

I cocked an eyebrow towards him "Really? And my dad is comfortable about you…and me?"

"Well, seeing as the fact that he doesn't know I'm dead and that…we're…"

"Don't…" I rushed towards him and placed my hand over his mouth "The moment you say it out loud, is the moment everything goes to shit."

I could feel him smirking beneath my palm, before he grabbed my hand away from his mouth and pulled me forwards to kiss me on the lips. I moaned softly, before I pulled away, and pulled off my shorts. I didn't bother me for the fact Tate stayed and watched me get dressed.

He'd already seen me in my underwear, telling me the other night he liked the watch me sleep and what not. I found it creepy, but it was totally something that Tate would do, so for him, it was normal.

"I shouldn't be gone long, be back around 2:45" I smiled after I slipped on my dress, and sat down beside him to pull up my tights "You'll be ok after that, right?"

"Promise?" He asked,

"Of course," I kissed him once more "Don't talk about me too much to daddy,"

"No promises,"

* * *

"So where the fuck were you this weekend? You disappeared after I left Saturday," Carter spoke as we walked down the hallway towards or Psychology class.

"I was hanging out with…a friend," I answered

"You've been here for a month, and already you've got a boyfriend," Carter teased "Damn girl,"

"It's not like that," I giggled softly "Tate gets me and he's my…neighbor's son. We get each other and its nice having him around."

"And I'm chopped fucking liver?"

"No," I shook my head "I appreciate you for a different reason."

The final bell rang the moment we walked through the door of the classroom and the two of us immediately took out seat towards the middle of the class. After everyone was in there seats, our teacher, Mr. Dumont, walked to the front of the classroom with a stack of papers in his hand.

"Alright, we're coming to the end of the semester, and you all know what that means. Term papers" the whole class groaned "For the past few weeks we've been learning of Socio and Psychopaths of high profile crimes. Each of you are going to be given a case, and in that, I want you to catch the signs of what made the killer a Socio or Psychopath."

I waited impatiently in my seat, of there was one thing I loved more about psychology was learning more of the criminal mind. Slowly Mr. Dumont started passing out the papers, and I gratefully taken mine.

"What did you get?" I asked, looking towards Carter

"Charles Manson" He said "You?"

"Westfield School Shooting," I smiled "Kinda cool to get the case that happened here."

"Now, you have two weeks to have the paper turned in and finished, it must be at least four pages in a Psychology format. Take your time and put detail into it."

We were dismissed to head off and do research for the rest of the class period. Carter and I walked along side each other as we headed towards the library. When I walked into the room, a coldness over took me and I suddenly felt like I'd just walked into a haunted house. _Oh, wait. That's right_.

"It happened in here?" I looked towards Carter.

"What? Oh, yeah. About six of them died here, I think." Carter said as we walked towards the back area of the library and towards the computers, I set my backpack down on the ground and flipped open the case papers.

_In the spring of 1994, senior student of Westfield High School opened fire at approximately 10:34am. First killing four students and one teacher in the passing hallways, causing hysteria through out the school. Trapped in the Westfield Library, six more students were killed, and one teach injured. The identity of the shooter was later confirmed to be Tate Langdon._

A large gasp left my lips and I dropped the paper down in front of me. No, that couldn't be him. Not my Tate. Carter looked towards me with a confused glance, and picked up the paper from the floor.

"Lili, are you alright?" He asked

"I-I…the story, reading it…shocked me," I whispered, feeling my hands shake as I reached for the paper in his grasp. "I…I'm suddenly not feeling well. I'll see you later?"

I didn't give him time to reply back, I grabbed my backpack and rushed out of the library and towards the back entrance of the school. My whole body seemed to be shaking as I walked back towards the house, where I knew Tate was waiting. Tate, oh god. He murdered people, he killed 15 people. I paused for a moment and dry heaved, suddenly feeling nauseous.

* * *

"Tate! Tate get down here now you piece of shit," I screamed as I walked into my house.

I didn't have to worry about my father or Marilyn hearing me, both of their cars gone from the driveway. I slammed the door behind me, my feels from before quickly turning into anger. My backpack dropped to the floor and I stopped up the stairs towards my bedroom where I knew he was waiting. The moment I opened my bedroom door, I froze. There he sat, waiting, with a worried look on his face.

"You're home early, something happen?"

"I got an assignment today, and you'll never guess what about." I gripped the papers in my hand, before I threw them down in his lap "Tell me that's not you, tell me that my teacher had a typo…or something. Because I'm freaking out right now and I'm trying to keep it under control because I know that it's all wrong….right?"

My body was shaking, and I fought hard to keep my legs up right and not collapsing to the floor. Tate looked down towards the paper that were before him and I could see the shock and surprise written all over his face.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, his eyes shining with unshed tears

"It was my assignment for Psychology class. We're to learn about Socio and Psychopaths." I spat, "So it's true. You're the one, the one that shot up Westfield and killed 15 people."

"I-I…I was going to tell you,"

"When? After the millions of times we been together? After you got what you wanted and killed me too? I mean" I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks, but they were more for anger then sadness "I shared everything with you Tate. And all that I know about you is that you died, and that you're trapped here and the fact that you're dead and a fucking ghost."

"No," He shot up from the bed and moved towards me, but I backed away from him "You know me, Lili, you know me…"

"No I don't! You….you're a monster, Tate." I screamed towards him

"No….no…no" He cried and rushed towards me

"Don't touch me," I screamed

I backed up, but the back of my legs hit the back of my desk, stopping me from moving forward. But Tate continued to walk towards me. I let out a cry and fell forward as his arms wrapped around me and held me tightly. I pounded on his chest, wanting nothing more then for the anger to be gone.

"You lied…you lied to me," I cried

"I'm so sorry, Lili, I'm so sorry."

My hands clenched the back of his sweater and cried deeply into his chest. It was sick, how I found comfort in the boy that made me so angry. In the arms of a dead psychopath.

* * *

"Lilianna. Come down here, now"

I was shocked awake when I heard my father's voice shouting up the staircase, waking me from my sleep. I looked around my room to see that it was empty, and no sign of Tate. I remember him lying me down on my bed, but after that, it was all fuzzy. I groaned slightly and rose up from my bed and headed downstairs to be confronted by my father.

When I walked into the kitchen, I already saw him standing behind the island, but thankfully, Marilyn wasn't with him.

"I got a call from your school that you left in the middle of the day?"

"I wasn't feeling well…" I lied, "So I walked home, to lay down for the rest of the day"

"You can't just do that, Lili. You've gotta call or something. You're only sixteen, you can't just leave."

"Whatever,"

I rolled my eyes and began to turn around to leave, but my father called me back.

"Hey, I don't like the attitude."

"Well too fucking bad." I snapped "Tell me, when you bought this house…did you know of its history? Of all the deaths that happened here? Oh, and the fact that you're sending me to a high school were a mass murder occurred?"

"I knew of the school, yes. But that was in '94. And the house, I knew of the couple that died in this house before." He defended

"That's just rich dad. You moved us into a tourist stop, and you just want me to be surrounded by death…don't you. Next time you decide to make a decision for this family…count me out."

I turned around and headed back towards my bedroom, I wanted nothing but for this day to be done already.

**-Please Review-**

**Lili's outfit is in the closet – link on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Come Back to Me: Chapter Six**

It's been five days since I last saw Tate. Each day, little by little, I felt more alone and my depression was getting worse. As awful as it maybe, a part of me wanted Tate back. No matter what he did all those years ago, I wanted him here, with me. I wanted to feel him hold me and whisper softly in my ear. Smile towards me causing his dimples to show. But ever since the day I came home from school, yelling at him for not telling me about Westfield, he disappeared on me. It was the weekend once again, and my father was leaving with Marilyn for a night out in LA. Leaving me once again by myself.

"You'll be fine, right?" My father asked me.

I was lying on my bed staring up at my ceiling, wanting nothing more then for the world to leave me alone. For my world to end. It was another low day for me, a day were my depression was dancing on the line of suicide.

"Yeah…sure." I mumbled

"Lili, are you alright?"

I could hear my father walking closer and closer towards my bed, before sitting down beside me on my bed. Rolling my head off to the side, looking towards him.

"I'm fine, go out with Marilyn already."

My father looked down over me, before grabbing my hand and turning it over. I snatched it back knowing exactly what he was looking for. Rolling over and getting out of my bed, I walked away from him and towards my bay window to take a seat on the bench. My father sighed and stood up from my bed and walked towards the door and out of my room.

I dropped my head into my hands and let the tears I wanted to hold back so desperately go. My body shook and the sobs raked my body. Tate. Tate. Tate. I wanted him. I wanted him to come back. He made everything better. And if it makes me an awful human being to want a murder for comfort, then I'm a terrible person. _But he's not even alive_. I don't care. I wanted him.

* * *

An hour later I found myself in my bathroom sitting on the edge of the claw foot bathtub as I dragged a razor blade along the top of my thigh. My wrists were too predictable, and as of earlier, a place my father was going to look at first. I knew I wasn't slick and getting it past my father that I was depressed. Shit, I've been depressed for months, ever since my mother died, but it was getting worse now. I knew that, but a part of me didn't want to stop it. _I want to end it_. No, not yet.

Along my upper thigh, towards my bikini line, were three lines of burning red for the razor bleeding into them. A small hiss left my lips as I made another, and then set my blade back into my tin box. I stared at the blood as I pooled towards the surface and spill down the side of my pale skin.

"Oh, sweet child."

I sucked in a sharp breath to see Moira standing in the doorway of my bathroom. _Didn't even hear her come in_. Shit. Moving quickly, I covered my gauze back over my cuts and brushed my skirt over thighs.

"I'm done in here Moira," I whipped the tears from my cheeks and walked past her and out of the door. But she grabbed my arm before I could leave the doorway completely.

"You don't want to do that in this house, child. You never know that if you take it too far, you'll be stuck here with the rest of us."

"The rest of…." I looked over Moira "Are you…you…"

A sad looked crossed her face before she stepped into the bathroom and let me go. I looked back towards her and couldn't believe that the maid that cleaned out house was another ghost of this house.

Walking down into the kitchen I grabbed a bag of chips to eat, before moving towards the living room and sitting down and turning on the television. But I couldn't find another to watch and once again found myself being sucked into the loneliness again.

"Tate?" I whispered "Tate, I'm not mad anymore…."

Looking over my shoulder, I watched for him. A glimpse of him moving around. Like the first time I ever saw him when we moved into this house. I waited. One minute. Two…Three and nothing. I threw the chips down onto the bag and brought my knees up to my chest, holding my knees tight to my chest.

"Tate…please…" I cried "Oh, god…I can't do this…"

I sniffled slightly and stood up from the couch and turned around to head out of the living room, but stopped short to who I saw in the doorway. He stared towards him, in a fitted black long sleeved shirt and dark washed jeans. I felt my heart stop and my throat close up as I looked over him.

"Tate…" I whispered

"What were you going to go and do, Lili?" He whispered, his eyes watering "I heard you, and knew what you were…"

"You've been gone for…days" I spoke softly, "I didn't mean it, Tate. I'm so sorry…I'm so…"

"No, no." He rushed towards me and wrapped his arms around me as another episode of crying went through me. "It was all me, Lili. It was all me. I should've told you. Don't fucking cry for me, I don't deserve it."

I buried my head into his chest and cried, feeling the tight hold of my depression loosening. A deep sigh of relief went through me as I felt it slipping. The ever ending need to kill myself seeping back into the box I kept locked up so tight within myself.

* * *

"Where did you go? I've been looking for you." I whispered

Tate and I were locked in my room once more and sitting on the bed. He lay beside me, shirtless, and on top of my blankets. I played with his fingers softly, feeling the cold but soft skin against mine.

"The basement, hid. You didn't want to see me…"

I shook my head "It wasn't that Tate. I just felt like you weren't being truthful with me, and then to find out you….killed fifteen people, it wasn't exactly…"

"I know, and that's why I'm seeing your dad."

"Does he know?"

Tate shook his head "Fuck no. He thinks they are just fantasies and what not. But not the fact that I acted on them in '94."

"Tell me everything, Tate. I want to know why. Why did you kill those kids?"

Tate sat up and turned around to face me on my bed. He picked with his hands for a moment before looking towards me with sad brown eyes.

"I wanted to release them. When I was in this house, I felt like the walls were talking to me." He started to explain "I thought I was going to insane, and then I started doing cocaine."

"You're a crack head?" I spoke with shock

"Used to be. Do you want me to tell the damn story?" His eyes were dark, and his facial expressions were hard. I shut up quickly.

"Sorry," I whispered timidly

"I was on cocaine, and I wanted to get pay back on the bastard that killed my brother Beau. So, I set him on fire before I shot up my high school. Was never like that, you know – homicidal, before I moved into this house. And now I'm stuck here, and I can't stop them. I can't get rid on them because I'm stuck here, Lili."

I moved over to sit closer to him, grabbing his hands and bringing them to my lap. He sniffled slightly and I reached up the whip the tears from his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you Lili. I wanted to, I really did, but I was afraid. Afraid that you'd not want to see me anymore and I can't take that." Tate took my hand and kissed my knuckles "You're the first thing that's come into this house that I don't want to see go. I can't have that Lili, because when I'm with you, the thoughts, the urges, they stop. These past five days, I've felt like my head is going to split open."

"Oh, Tate."

I moved forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, moving to straddle his waist to feel him closer. The vibrations of his growl could be felt against my chest as my hips moved against him. When we pulled away from each other, I tucked my head into the crook of his neck and just stayed there for a moment, reveling in the feel of his body against mine.

"Those people in Westfield, are they it? Are they the only ones you've hurt?"

"Yes."

"Promise? No more lies?"

Tate pulled my head from the crook of his neck to look me directly the eyes. My stomach turning in knots from the intensity.

"I promise you, Lilianna"

Something inside me told me not to believe him, but I didn't listen. Tate kissed me softly and gripped my thighs over my skirt, but he squeezed too tightly, and a hiss left my lips and I pulled back from him quickly. I fell back from him lap, and stood up from the bed. When I lifted up the front of my skirt, my back to Tate, I could see fresh blood seeping through the bandage around my thigh.

"Shit," I cursed lowly

"Lili, what's wrong?" Tate asked, as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, he grabbed my hips and turned me around to face him, but I already had my skirt down, back in place.

"Nothing, nothing." I said quickly "Just…squeezed too hard,"

"I barely fucking touched you," He spoke, his voice holding a little anger and annoyance.

"Tate, please…"

He didn't listen to me; instead he grabbed me and moved my skirt up, exposing the large white gauze bandage around my legs. I closed my eyes in shame as I felt him lightly skim the top of the bandage, and then began to slowly remove the gauze. A string of curses leaving his lips.

"Why are you fucking doing this?" He said, looking up towards him "You're fucking mutilating your body, baby."

"I was….having a low day," I whispered and moved his hand away from my cuts, pulling down my skirt "I couldn't do it on my wrist, my dad's been checking."

"You need to stop doing it,"

"You do it" I snapped quickly "And I mean…who the fuck are you to tell me different?"

"Lili, I'm sorry. I just…don't want you take it too fucking far. You can't be here, stuck here," Tate said, he was trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working.

"I've already got my dad trying to fix me. I don't need you doing it too, Tate. I just need you to understand, and listen and be there. I don't want you to fucking try and fix me."

I snatched my hands away from him and moved to walk a few steps away. I ran my hands through my hair and tried to take a few deep breaths to calm my racing heart beat. I was getting defensive when I knew Tate was just trying to help. But it was doing the complete opposite.

"I'm sorry, Lili. I'll shut up about it." I heard him say from behind me, unmoving from his spot on the bed "Just…don't shut me out. I don't want you to do that."

"I could never shut you out Tate, it's impossible." I whispered softly.

"Good," He smiled slightly, his dimples showing "But promise me that you won't do it again. Cause…I hate the fact that you're hurting yourself,"

"I don't know if I can promise that Tate." I reached forward and laced our fingers together "But I can promise a try."

"That's good enough for me."

I smiled weakly and moved back onto the bed to lie down. Once my head rested down on the pillow, I pulled on Tate's hand to bring him back down with me. He moved until he was lying directly beside me, wrapping his arms around my body and pulling me close. He brought the blanket around us, and held me close, our faces directly in front of each others.

"Tate, if I told you that I was falling in love with you. Would you think I'm crazy?" I whispered

"No," I smile matched his "But most people must think that we are, fucking dead man and a beautiful girl."

"We are so fucked up, Tate. So beautifully fucked up."

**-Please Review-**

**A/N: These little notes are going to go at the bottom now. Thank you all for those that do review, I really appreciate it. If you read the chapter, please tell me your thoughts. Much would be appreciated. I didn't make an outfit for tonight's chapter. Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Written Moments: Chapter Seven**

Before school on Sunday, surprised to see Tate still lying beside me. I smiled softly and ran my fingers lightly through his blond hair, a small moan of a noise escaping through his lips. I moved forward and kissed him lightly on the lips before getting out of bed and moving towards my bedroom door to walk out into the hallway. Before I closed the door, I looked back towards Tate, smiling more as I saw him lying there. Behind me I heard a door close, catching my attention quickly. When I looked up, I saw my father leaving his bedroom.

"Oh, Lili, I didn't hear you get up." He spoke, his voice still holding slumber.

"I just got up," I closed my bedroom door and looked towards him "Do you have a quick second, dad?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Um, I have a paper due, and we have to tell the characteristics of a Socio or Psychopath. I got the Westfield school shooting; have you…um read anything about it?" I asked nervously

My father shook his head "No, I haven't. But your school told me about him when I was looking at schools for you. From my understanding it was a kid, a loner, and he had a mental break and shot up his school. I didn't look much into it."

I paused "If you could guess what he was exactly. What would you…say he was?"

"Psychopath. Most serial killers that kill like that are."

He smiled slightly towards me before heading down the staircase and out of my sight. A psychopath is a person with a lack of remorse and empathy. They are usually charming and manipulative. But that didn't sound like Tate. Tate was caring, at least with me. He did have his dark moments where when I looked into his eyes I saw nothing. No emotion, just death.

I shook the thoughts from my mind and moved down towards the kitchen to grab some breakfast. My bare feet padded across the hardwood floor when I walked into the kitchen. My father was surprisingly not in the kitchen, like I expected, so I was sure he was in his office. As I moved around, I felt someone's eyes on me. When I turned around, I saw a woman standing before me.

She was young, blonde and beautiful. Her hair was done up in a vintage style that looked like it was right out of the 1920s, along with her dress. She also seemed to look confused, as she looked around the kitchen, and then towards me.

"What are you doing in my house? Who are you? What have you done with it?" She asked, her voice shaking along with her hands that clenched a handkerchief.

"I-I'm sorry. Who are you?" I asked, as I slowly moved towards her.

"I'm the lady of this house" She spoke with a little more power. "W-Where is my baby? He promised me a baby"

We both looked towards the other doorway of the kitchen to the sound of the floorboard creaking, where I saw Tate appear. He was glaring towards the woman beside me. I looked away from Tate and towards her, only to see that she was gone. _Vanished quickly_.

"Where?" I looked to where Tate was standing, only to see he was gone too.

Rushing out towards the hallway, I couldn't catch a glance of him or the woman from before. I stood there for a moment, confused and a little scared, before moving back into the kitchen. After getting out all the supplies for breakfast, I made up a quick batch of pancakes before taking a seat the counter.

"Oh, you're up."

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Marilyn breeze into the room quickly, going straight towards the coffee maker. I didn't respond to her comment, it wasn't what she said. It was how she said it, like I was the worst thing she'd seen this morning, but then again, it was the same for her.

"What are you doing today step-monster? Going to make young kids cry at the park?"

"You know, it's really sad how you are trying to break me down with you elementary playground comments, Lilianna." She turned and smirked towards me "They aren't going to work, and you need to get over that?"

"I won't get over the fact that you are the reason my mother killed herself. You might as well have pulled the trigger." I mumbled, looking towards my place.

"You're mother was weak and couldn't handle the fact that your father didn't want her anymore," Marilyn said with a sadistic smirk

I looked up towards her in shock and I felt my body go cold. She looked towards me with the same smile, before it slowly started to fade from her face as she looked past me. When I moved to look over my shoulder, I saw my father standing in the doorway, glaring towards Marilyn. Grabbing my plate off the table, I moved around the island and dropped it in the sink, and moving back around to leave the room. I paused beside my father before leaving the room completely

"And you wonder why I hate the bitch," I whispered before continuing on my way.

* * *

Marilyn and my father had been yelling at each other for the past half hour and sick part of me was enjoying it. Ever since I left the kitchen, the arguing had started. I sat at the top the banister as they screamed towards each other.

"You know what Marilyn, you shouldn't have fucking said it. End of story, its comments like that – that are going to make her start cutting again."

"Oh, please Robert. You need to get the fuck over yourself. She's crying for attention."

"Attention or not, she's my daughter. And if you don't stop with this little tryst you two have going on, then I'm going to have to step in and you're not going to like it when I do."

To the sounds of my father's footsteps, I rushed away from the steps and ran towards the opposite side of the hallway and hid around the corner. The moment I heard my father slam his bedroom door shut. When I walked back around I slowly made my way down the stairs so that my footsteps were silent. When I got to the bottom of the staircase I could hear Marilyn crying in the living room. Not one part of me felt sorry for her.

I walked forward and into my dads study to escape the both of them. I knew that my father wouldn't be pissed off if I were to hang out in here, as long as I didn't touch any of his things or go through his files. But I was going to do both of those things; I wanted to know more about Tate and what he talked about with my father.

Walking across the way and towards hi large file cabinet, I pulled out the drawer with the label L-N and searched for Tate's file. When I finally located it, I closed it back up and moved to sit at the coffee table, the file read;

_ Tate Langdon, 18_

_ Suffering from homicidal thoughts and urges_

_ Prescribed, but not taking medication daily_

_ Diagnosis: Psychopath/Borderline Personality_

_ Note: Close relationship w/ Lilianna, keep eye on_

"Now you know more,"

I looked up from the file and saw Tate closing the door of the French doors and walked towards me and sat down on the couch behind me. When he walked in, Tate didn't seem upset that I was going through his file, much to my surprise. I felt him kiss the base of my neck, before resting his head on my shoulder.

"I didn't think he'd actually write that shit about me," He whispered

"My dad's a dick," I closed the file and pushed it away "He shouldn't have to keep an eye on us, I'm able to make decisions for myself and…I'm not scared of you Tate."

"But you should be,"

I turned around to face him and saw a sad expression on his face, and it broke my heart. I climbed up from the floor and onto his lap, and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. He looked up from his lap and up towards me. His brown eyes were light and holding some much innocence that I still couldn't believe of the terror that's happened at his hands.

"Why should I be scared of you Tate?" I played with the hairs on the back of his head, "Would you ever hurt me?"

"Never," He declared passionately "I wouldn't _ever_ let anyone hurt you, including myself."

"Then I have nothing to worry about," I smiled, before kissing him

Tate quickly moved and shifted so that I was lying beneath him on the couch, his body settling between my legs. Our kiss became heated quickly, as it always seemed to do, our lips moving against each other and our hands grabbing and groping each other's bodies. A small moan was muffled slightly as Tate's thrust against my hips, his erection pressing against my inner thigh.

"Tate," I moaned softly

"I want you so bad, Lili" Tate spoke, his voice thick with lust, his fingers wrapping around my thigh and opening my legs wider, his cock settling against my clit. "I want to feel my cock deep in your pussy."

"Fuck, Tate." I whimpered as his moved his hips against mine

"When are you going to let me past second base, baby?"

I smiled slightly "Soon, when Marilyn and my dad aren't home and have a chance of them walking in while we fuck,"

Tate smirked "Guess that makes sense, I mean, you're not going to be able to stop screaming while I'm fucking you,"

I smacked his chest and pushed him back "Cocky much?"

"Very much so," Tate smiled "I mean, the reason I'm not taking my meds is cause I was afraid my big dick wouldn't work,"

"What" I laughed "That's why you don't take the drugs my father gives you? It has nothing to do with the fact that you're dead?"

"No, that has nothing to do with it." He shrugged, his finger teasing my exposed skin

"Tonight, at midnight, come to my room? Marilyn and my dad are going out again." I asked

"Of course, you don't even have to ask," Tate smiled towards me, and I couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered in my belly.

* * *

"Why are you two going out so much? The whole reason why you wanted to come out here was to give our family a new start." I said as I watched my father walk around his bedroom, getting ready for tonight.

"Working at the new hospital involved going to the functions. I'm new and they are expecting these things."

"But you're leaving me here," I whispered "I know we haven't gotten along in a long time dad, but I do miss you. I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

My father stopped short and turned towards me with a smile. I didn't smile, I was sulking. I hated that since he married Marilyn, my father had changed. He wasn't the same and I hated him for it.

"I know that we are, and I'm sorry for that Lili." He whispered "But, invite Carter over or something. Have a friend's weekend."

"I actually invited Tate…over," I whispered watching his face for a reaction.

His smile faltered slightly and I could see the happy spark in his eyes fade.

"I don't like the fact that you're hanging out with Tate, Lili. He's not safe."

"You mean he's not safe for me because he's a psychopath with a borderline personality?" I asked "I read the file dad, and you don't need to worry about Tate. He's perfectly ok, and he understand me. I'm sure without him, I'd already killed myself already."

x-x-x

Music played softly, as I waited for Tate. It was 11: 58 and I was starting to get anxious. I'd already gotten dressed for bed, showered and ready to just relax. Standing up from my bed, my feet padded across the hardwood floor and I sat down at my desk and powered up my laptop to check emails to see if any of my friends from Seattle wrote back yet.

Just as I opened up my Gmail, I felt a cold chill and turned around in my seat to see Tate walking towards me. I smiled before looking back towards my screen, no new emails. _Figures_.

"Parents gone?"

I nodded "Left about an hour ago."

I grabbed on the front of his t-shirt and pulled him closer before our lips met in a soft kiss. Tate's arms wrapped around my frame and pressed me hard against his cold body. My hand traveled up his neck and fisted the hair on the back of his head. When I pulled away from him, I grabbed on his hand and pulled him towards my bed and pushed him down on the mattress before climbing on his waist. Before he could speak, I kissed him again, only this time with a little more passion.

I felt Tate reach down and grab my hips, and grabbing onto them tightly. I pulled back with a moan as I felt him push my hips down against his. Tate's lips moved down to my neck, biting on the skin slightly.

"Tate," I moaned with a whisper "I want to…I want us to have sex. Tonight."

Tate's head fell back on my bed with lustful sadistic smile, his hands traveling up my body as I straddled his waist.

"You sure? I know I said that I couldn't wait to get my cock in your pussy, but I'll wait Lili." Tate said with a serious look.

"I know," I pecked his lips "And I love you for that, but I'm ready."

"Are you a virgin?" He asked

I shook my head "No. That's long gone. Does that bother you?"

"I don't think so. I mean the thought of another guy fucking you does piss me off, makes me wanna kill the motherfucker"

I chuckled "Well, it was two years ago and I don't even speak to him so."

"Good, and you're not allowed to,"

Tate grabbed my waist and flipped us over, pinning me down on the bed, his body settling between my legs. My hands moved down his chest and pulled on the shirt, pulling it over his head before throwing it to the floor. I couldn't stop myself from touching his bare chest. His cold, smooth, porcelain skin against my warm skin reminded me of fire and ice. That's what Tate and I were – fire and ice – complete opposites. Soon enough the rest of our clothing was gone, we lay there, naked and bare with each other.

A small cry left my lips as I felt him teased me between my legs with his fingers, before slowing thrusting them in and out of my core. My head feel back as I let out a cry of passion, my hands fisting the sheet beneath me.

"Fuck, your pussy's so fucking tight baby" Tate whispered softly "Can't wait to feel you wrapped around my cock."

"Fuck me already and stop thinking about it,"

Tate growled slightly and moved to settle between my legs once more, I could feel his hard cock between my legs as he kissed me passionately on the lips. I felt him tease me slightly before slowly sinking deep inside my cunt. I cried out as I felt him stretch and fill me.

"Oh, shit. Oh, fuck." I heard Tate moan with a husky deep voice

"Tate, I'm…I'm gonna, oh god"

My back arched up towards him as I trembled beneath him as my orgasm washed over me intensely. Tate didn't slow down or stop, it only seemed to drive him wild. I cried with lust beneath him as he began to fuck me harder, his hands grabbing at my body tightly. Almost tight enough to leave marks and bruises.

"I could stay buried deep inside your pussy all night," Tate moaned in my ear, his lips kissing me neck softly "I'm gonna cum, oh fuck"

We kissed each other as I felt him cum deep inside me. I held onto him tightly as I clenched around him. We moved against each other till our climaxes died down. My body felt relaxed as I laid there beneath him. Tate kissed down along my chest, taking one of my nipples into his mouth, before pulling back and kissing me again.

"That was fucking amazing." I whispered

"Better then I expected,"

Tate kissed me before moving to lie beside me in the bed. I grabbed my comforter and pulled it over my body, but Tate grabbed my hand and stopped me, moving it back down towards my feet.

"I wanna just look at you for a moment," He whispered

"Why?" I shifted, a little uncomfortable

"Cause you're fucking beautiful," Tate spoke softly against my lips before kissing me.

I laid back on the pillows and smiled slightly as I watched Tate trace random patterns along my bare skin. I flinched slightly as I felt him trace the scars on my thighs. They were healing now and no longer needed the gauze to cover them.

"I love you, Tate" I whispered softly as I felt the exhaustion of the day slowly start to creep on me.

"I love you too, Lili." Tate whispered as he pressed his body against mine, pulling the comforter over our bodies.

"Will you stay with me?"

"I'll stay as long as you want me, baby."

"Forever. I want you forever."

**-Please Review-**

**AN: There is the 1****st**** lemon and I hope it was satisfactory. I had work off and uploaded this chapter for you all. Please tell me your thoughts and I hope you leave me a review. Lili's outfit is in her closet. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **I hate to be one of those authors that beg for reviews, but I'm going to do it and I don't give a fuck. I see (via email) that a lot of people are in fact reading this fanfic, and I'm really happy to see that, but I hate the fact that I'm not getting feedback onto how much you're enjoying it and how much you're not. So, this is the last chapter till I start getting some reviews, yo.

* * *

**Pop Rock: Chapter Eight**

"Have you finished your paper yet? I haven't even started mine?"

Carter and I sat beside each other in the courtyard right outside the school's library. School was already out and done with but neither of us were rushing to get home any time soon. The weekend passed and my small bubble of paradise was popped. After Tate and I had sex for the first time Sunday night, he disappeared the next morning. I was slightly pissed actually, so in case he was waiting for me at home, I was going to make him wait it out for a little.

"No. I actually didn't look at it for the rest of the weekend," I spoke softly "But I have decided that he is a psychopath, well, my dad thinks so. I don't think so."

"So jealous you got Westfield. I wanted that, wanna trade?"

I smirked and shook my head "No, you can keep Manson for yourself."

We sat in a pause of silence before I reached into my bag and pulled out my Marlboro's. I saw Carter's face scrunch up in disgust as I lit the cigarette and blew the smoke in the opposite direction.

"Seen any ghosts yet? You're hose getting creepy?"

"I saw one, her name is Nora and that's all I know of"

I wasn't going to tell Carter the fact that I was practically dating one. He'd think I was insane and then try and get my committed.

"I don't know why, but I'm not really seeing them." I shrugged "I hear things at night. I swear that in the basement I can hear a 'popping' noise. Kind of like someone throwing pop rocks on the ground." I took a drag of my cigarette "But other then that, nothing."

"Maybe you should travel around the home at night, see what happens," Carter said with slight excitement.

"Maybe I will," I smiled "My dad and Marilyn are going out a lot lately, so I might have to keep that in mind when I get bored as fuck at the house."

"They going out tonight?" Carter asked

I shook my head "No, we are having some…important family dinner."

"Want me to crash it?" I giggled and shook my head

"No, I think my dad will just blow a gasket if you were there." I sighed "Thought I should get going. I'm sure Tate is just worrying onto why I'm not home yet."

I flicked the cigarette onto the ground and stomped on it with my shoe before standing up from the bench the two of us sat on.

"How is the boyfriend I have yet to meet?" Carter asked

"He's good. We had a rough patch, but got over it." I smiled

"What did he do? Cheat?" Carter asked as he stood up beside me

"No. Nothing like that," I smirked before turning and leaving back towards the house.

* * *

"Dad? I'm home." I called out to the house as I walked through the front door "Dad?"

A noise from the kitchen caught my attention, and hesitantly I walked towards the noise. I softly set my backpack on the staircase and walked towards the kitchen, but only saw that it was Moira and Constance.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" I said to Constance

"I'm here to see my son," She said with a small smirk, drawing out her Southern accent

"Tate? Or Beau" I said, she glared towards me with the mention of Beau. "Tate told me all about Beau. I've yet to meet him, but…I'm almost certain neither of them want to see you."

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that," Constance spoke, Moira smirked from behind her as she whipped down the counter.

"You have no need to be in here," I crossed my arms across my chest "Leave. Before I call the police."

Constance sat there for a moment, before she pursed her lips and stood from the seat at the breakfast bar. She gathered up her things, and walked towards the back door. But before she left, she turned back towards me.

"You better watch yourself, girl. This house, it does things to people and being involved with my son, Tate, is only going to guarantee that this house will take you down."

I glared and watched as she left out the back door, disappearing from my site. A moment passed before I moved from my spot and smiled towards Moira.

"Takes a lot for one to stand up to Constance," She spoke, her voice soft and motherly "But she's right, about Tate. I've known that boy for a long time and know that something inside him is too dark and too strong for him to be good."

"Tate's changed. He's not like that with me." I whispered

"He had a disturbing need to please the woman of this house, starting with Nora and ending with you." Moira spoke as she looked towards me with concern "I just want you to be safe, child. I'd hate for something to happen to you."

"Thank you, Moira; I'll keep that in mind."

I smiled towards her before I turned back around and headed back towards the staircase at the front of the house. Before I could even get fully up to the staircase, I heard a popping noise behind me. Turning quickly, to see where it was coming from, I only saw that nothing was there. With a deep sigh, I made my way back up the stairs and towards my bedroom. But as I got to the top of the stairs, I heard the noise again, joined with laughter. Childlike laughter.

"Hello?" I called out "Anyone there?"

"Come out and play," I heard whispered in my ear.

I small scream left my lips, and I turned around quickly to see who was standing behind me. But I was both relieved and shocked to see that was Tate. He was laughing to himself, and I slapped his chest and pushed him back from me.

"What the hell is your problem? Trying to give me a heart attack?" I gasped

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He chuckled "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you."

"Got held up at school," I wrapped my arms around his neck "Where were you this morning?"

"Your dad came and checked on you in the morning, thought it would be too much of a scene to see his daughter, naked, in bed with one of his patients." Tate smirked

I laughed and nodded my head "Thank you that would've been a little….hard to explain."

Tate smiled slightly down towards me, his dimples showing, before he kissed me passionately on the lips. I moaned slightly as he pushed me against the wall, grabbing and pulling at my body. But I jumped back when I heard the popping noise and the laughter again.

"There it is again," I spoke as I stepped away from Tate "Did you hear that?"

"It's nothing, just ignore it." Tate spoke as he pulled on my arm.

"No, do you know what that was?" I asked turning towards him.

Tate sighed and dropped his hands to his side "It's the fucking twins. They're practical jokers, they won't touch you."

"Why won't they leave me alone? I hear the popping all the fucking time, it's driving me crazy" I asked

Tate shrugged "I don't know. But let's not worry about it,"

He pulled me closer to his side and kissed me again while pulling me into my bedroom. I tripped on the edge of my rug and the two of us fell to the floor, pulling away from each other and laughing.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Tate asked

I laughed and shook my head "No, you didn't."

Our laughter died down and I moved to hover over Tate, before kissing him again. I loved the feeling of his lips against my, no matter if they were cold against mine. His hand reached up and caressed my cheek as he deepened the kiss, his tongue moving against mine. I whimpered slightly as I felt his hand travel down and grab at my ass.

"Tate," I whimpered

"You know, I fucking love that fact that you wear dresses," Tate whispered against my neck, his voice dark and haunting "Makes it easier to fuck you, don't have to worry about the unbuttoning shit."

My hand moved down his chest and grabbed at the button of his jeans, pulling back from him slightly as I pulled down his jeans. I grasped him tightly, loving the feel of this throbbing cock in my hand as I stroked him. I smiled triumphantly as his head fell back and he let out a grunting noise that only turned me on more.

After peeling off my underwear, I straddled his waist and slowly sank down around his cock. I moaned loudly as I felt him stretch me, filling me completely. I felt Tate reach down and grab my dress, pulling it over my head, before he began to guide my hips against his. Grabbing at his hair, I conjoined our lips together.

"Oh, fuck, Tate." I moaned against his lip "Harder, fuck me…oh, shit…"

I fell against him as the power of my orgasm washed over me. Tate flipped us over and began to fuck me harder as my climax ride out. My back arched, pushing my chest towards him as he began to thrust into me with force and power, it was almost animalistic, and I loved it.

"Talk to me, baby." Tate whispered in my ear "Tell me how much you love me, how much you love my cock."

I shuttered slightly at his words, and grabbed his ass, pulling him against me more and more. I craved him. I needed him. It was like I never got enough of him now that I got a taste.

"I do love you, Tate. So fucking much. Fuck me, Tate. I love the feeling of your cock inside my pussy. I fucking crave, oh, god. I fucking crave it."

Tate growled his body growing stiff above me as he reached his orgasm. I moaned lowly as I felt him spill his seed inside me, before falling against me and hugging my body against his. My head was tucked into the crook of his neck.

"How is it possible that you can fucking cum, and you're dead." I whispered with a giggle.

"I actually don't know," Tate moved to lie beside me "But…I don't know…"

"Should we be using a condom?" I asked looking towards him.

Tate shrugged "I'm dead; don't think I can make babies."

He rolled slightly and moved towards me, before kissing me softly on the lips.

"Lilianna! Come down here please!"

I groaned at the sound of my father's voice shooting up the staircase. Tate moved from above me and I got up from the ground and pulled my dress back over my head. After cleaning myself up in the bathroom, and making sure my hair looked presentable, I walked back out to see Tate was already dressed.

"Are you going to come down with me?" I asked, slightly hopeful.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes," I reached and grabbed his hand "Think it's about time my father knew who my boyfriend was."

**-Please Review-**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you to those that reviewed, it helped me with this next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to look at Lili's closet to see what she wears to dinner.

* * *

**Family Dinner: Chapter Nine**

I sat there next to Tate as my father and Marilyn talked to each other like we weren't even there. Tate and I on one end, and the parents from hell on the other. I picked at my food as I watched them closely. Something was up, by the way that they were touching each other. From beside me I could tell that he was watching them also.

"Are you guys going to spit out already what this emergency family dinner is all for?" I said with an irritated sigh "Because you both are boring me to death, and I'd rather be making out with Tate then seeing you two grope each other"

My father chocked on his food, before reaching across to take a drink of his water. I smirked towards him because I knew he was shocked to hear me say that, and it satisfied me. Tate chuckled slightly beside me, granting him a glare from my father.

"So you're dating the psychopath, brilliant" Marilyn muttered

I could feel Tate's body stiffen from beside me and I watched from the corner of my eye as his hands fisted on his lap. Immediately, I reached down and grabbed his hand, knowing he was fitting the need to reach across and choke her. I was fighting to do the same,

"Dad," I said with a sharp tongue "What do you have to say,"

My father looked towards Marilyn before turning back towards me with a hesitant look.

"Are you getting a divorce?" I asked with excitement

"No. You wish," Marilyn smirked

"I do, in fact, I pray for it every night along with your death." I said with a serious tone and a smile.

"Lilianna," My father said with a sharp voice, telling me I'd taken it too far. After a pause, he spoke again "Marilyn and me wanted to sit with you because…we wanted to tell you that Marilyn is pregnant."

"What?" I spoke with a dead tone "Y-You've got to be kidding me."

"No. You'll have a brother or sister by early winter."

"Oh, god."

I pushed back the dining room chair and rushed out of the room and towards the bathroom. I kicked the door closed and opened the seat, just in time, to empty the contents of my stomach. From behind me I heard Tate push into the bathroom and grab my hair, moving it out of my way. I heard him shush and rub my back, soothing me as I unattractively threw up.

Once I knew my stomach was calmed and emptied, I flushed everything away and pulled down the cover to sit on top of it. Tate squatted down between my legs and looked towards me, worry swimming in his dark eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

With my hand cupped over my mouth, I nodded my head.

"I can't believe that she's pregnant," I groaned "That fucking…bitch is pregnant."

"Something tells me the kids not his," Tate said with a smirk "Marilyn sounds like a whore."

"She is a whore. She was having an affair with my father while he was still married to my mom. I blame her for my mother's death, so yes, Marilyn is a whore."

A knock was heard on the bathroom door only seconds later. Tate and I both stood, before he reached around and opened the door to the small bathroom. When the door opened, my father stood in the doorway.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his fact etched with worry. But I was too pissed to even care.

"I'm fine. Go back to your pregnant whore," I said as I pushed past him, Tate following behind me, but his hand was ripped away from mine.

I heard a loud groan and then a bang. When I turned around, I saw that my father held Tate against the opposite wall, his forearm against Tate's throat.

"Dad!?"

"You stay the fuck away from my daughter, do you hear me? You stay away from her," My father spoke between his teeth towards Tate.

"Dad!" I shouted and pulled on his arm "Let him go!"

"No!" My father snapped and turned towards me "You don't get to speak at all. I'm sick and tired of your behavior. I'm sick of your mouth and I'm sick of him being around more then he should be. He's a dangerous boy, Lilianna. Do you understand me!? You're not allowed to speak or see him again,"

"You can't do that," I whispered, my body shaking with both fear and anger.

"The hell I can't. I'm your father, and you're a seventeen year old girl. You don't get to make decisions for yourself."

"Mr. Wynter's…"

Tate tried to speak, but my father didn't give him the chance. Instead he lunched forward and punched Tate in the face. A shocked gasp left my lips as Tate fell to the ground, landing on his hands.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you!" I shouted

"You stay away from him," My father glared towards me, before stomping past me and back towards Marilyn in the dining room.

My body was still shaking as I watched Tate get up from the floor, look towards me, blood on his cut lip, before he turned and walked away from me. I was stuck there, frozen and shaking from everything that had just happened before me.

* * *

He didn't come and see me that night. I stayed up all night waiting from him, and he never showed. A part of me knew he wasn't going to show up, the look on his face told me everything. I cried. I cried a lot. I buried myself under my pillows.

For hours I stayed up. It was 3am and I still hadn't fallen asleep. I missed Tate and wanted him. So, after building up the courage, I slipped on my slippers and got out of my bed. I knew where he was going to be staying. I knew he would be in the basement. Going down there without Tate scared the living shit out of me, but my need for him was more over powering. I'm one of those pathetic girls that felt the need to always be with their boyfriends, and I didn't even care.

I wrapped my sweatshirt around my body and quietly made my way down the stairs and towards the basement. When I got to the basement door, I took a few deep breaths, before opening it. My footsteps caused the boards beneath my feet to creak loudly. When I got to the bottom of the steps and looked around. The whole basement was encased in darkness, and the only thing that I could see with was the faint light of my phone.

"Tate?" I whispered "I know you're down here,"

I popping noise was heard behind me causing me to jump, and it was followed with childlike laughter. A shot of fear ran through me before I continued on my way and looked for him. I loved this house, but this fucking house being so damn big was not helping me in this fucking basement.

"Tate…please." I spoke a little louder

"Look what he did to me,"

To the sound of a soft female voice, I turned around and came face to face with a young girl. She had olive skin tone and dark hair, dressed in a nurse's outfit, but the thing to cause me to jump back and scream.

"Are you one of my girls? Did my wife prep you?"

I screamed again when I felt someone come back up from behind me, but when I turned around I saw a tall male in a doctor's uniform. I stumbled back and watched as they disappeared before my eyes. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to calm myself from the heart attack I felt like I was going to have.

Another noise was heard and I froze, before I felt a searing pain from my midcalf down to my ankle. A blood curtailing scream left my lips as I felt a tug to my ankle, dragging me down to the ground. My body fell to the ground with a thud, and I looked down to see a claw like hand drag at my ankle. I screamed and tugged, but whatever had a hold on me wouldn't let go.

"No! No!"

I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me back from the creature.

"Go away, Thaddeus, leave her alone," Tate spoke angrily

A growl was heard before my ankle was released. I scampered back into Tate's arms and cried. I felt him pick me up before carrying me over to his hide-away that he showed me only a few weeks ago. The door closed behind him before be held me in his lap. He rocked me as he held me and it calmed me down. Being in his arms calmed me down.

"What…the fuck…was that?" I sniffled "Fuck, my leg."

"I know, just…hold on." Tate whispered "I told you not to come down here alone."

"I had to find you," I whispered "You didn't come to me,"

"Yeah, but at what fucking risk, Lili?"

Tate disappeared from my view, but I knew he didn't leave me, I felt him wrap something around my leg, before carrying me again. My arms wrapped around his neck as he carried me up the stairs and back towards my bedroom. My head was against his chest and I smiled softly as I felt him set me on my bed, climbing in beside me.

"Who is Thaddeus?" I asked softly

"A ghost, one that you should never fucking meet again." Tate spoke, before moving from my bed and going into my bathroom. He came back with three little pills. My pain meds.

"Take these," He said frantically.

"Tell me your not going to listen to that asshole and actually leave me alone." I spoke looking up towards me.

"No. I wasn't planning on it."

"Then why didn't you come tonight? You here by 12am, its fucking 4am Tate."

"I was…doing something."

I didn't ask what it was, something inside me told me I didn't want to know. I took the pills form his hands and swallowed them without water. I moaned slightly as a shot of pain from my leg ran up my body. Tate shifted slightly and laid beside me.

"How am I going to explain that?" I whispered

"I don't know, cut while shaving?" Tate spoke

I giggled slightly "Not going to happen."

Reaching down to grab his hand, I moved to lay down into the crook of his arm.

"You didn't answer my question,"

"Which one?"

"The one on where you're not going to listen to my father and you're going to stay with me and not care about what he said about you or me."

"I was never going to listen to that asshole." Tate kissed my temple "I love you, Lili, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," I sighed softly "And I'm really proud of the fact that you didn't hit him back, Tate. I know how much that took, and I'm really really happy you didn't hit him back."

"I wanted to," He confessed "I wanted to get up off the floor, and bash his face in. But I couldn't….not with you there. I don't want you to ever see me like that, Lili."

**-Please Review-**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter, getting them is really helping. And to those that have asked, is Tate the father of Marilyn's baby? The answer is no. I can tell you that right now, he's not. And for the other question, what was Tate doing before meeting Lili? You'll have to wait and see.

* * *

**Choke Hold: Chapter Ten**

**Two Weeks Later**

"So your birthday is coming up, what are you going to do?"

Carter and I were hanging out in the backyard of my house, sitting on the back patio, relaxing after a day at school. I said on the lounge chair in a pair of shorts and a tank top, trying desperately to tan. I've lived in LA for over two months now and I was still extremely pale. So I was taking this opportunity to get some color into my skin. Carter sat down by my feet on the lounger in cut off jeans a plain blue t-shirt.

"I don't know. I'm almost certain my father doesn't even know it's coming up this weekend, so I'm sure nothing is going to be going on." I shrugged as I pulled my hair into a ponytail. "Why? Have any thoughts?"

"Maybe we could go to a movie? I'll buy you dinner" Carter shrugged, his hazel eyes sparkling with excitement "Maybe we can hid Rodeo Drive and we can go shopping."

"I don't have any money," I sighed "I'm a broke bitch."

"Don't worry, I'll buy you something. It'll be your birthday present"

"School ends in three weeks, maybe I'll get a job" I shrugged.

Carter chuckled and nodded his head, agreeing with me. Suddenly I could feel someone's eyes on me and looked up towards my bedroom window to see Tate standing in the window. I smiled softly and waved, but with the look on his face, he wasn't happy. He looked down towards Carter and I, before moving away from the view of the window. My smile faded and my happy persona was gone with it.

"See something?" Carter asked looking between me and my bedroom window.

"No," I said quickly "I thought I did, but…it was nothing"

"Any more attacks from the creature of the deep?"

After the night with Thaddeus, one I've yet to meet again, I immediately told Carter knowing he'd get a kick out of it. And he did. Just like I thought he did, he soaked up the story like a sponge and immediately grabbed my leg, lifting up my pant leg to see the scratches.

"No. I haven't gone back into that basement, and I don't plan on doing it anytime soon." I said pushing my sunglasses from my face

Looking down towards my ankle I saw the angry pink scars of what once were ugly bleeding marks of whatever attacked me. Carter and I moved from outside, the sun becoming too hot, to the inside of the house. Moira as washing down the counters of the kitchen when was walked through and smiled towards me. I had Carter go into the living room as I stayed behind, lying about getting snacks.

"Is he in the basement?" I asked softly,

Moira nodded "He went down only a few minutes ago. Had a session with your father, before looking for you, he doesn't like that boy, and I'd be careful with him around."

"Tate won't hurt Carter." I said defensively "He wouldn't"

Moira smiled kindly towards me "I know that you love him, child. But Tate isn't truthfully honest with you. He has a dark past and it's not fully gone just because he's seeing your father. Your father can only do so much and I fear that it will be too late for you before you see that truth."

Moira smiled towards me once more before she disappeared down the hall towards the dining room and my father's office. I was confused on what Moira told me. After grabbing a few sodas and chips, I headed into the living room to join Carter. But I stopped short in the archway leading down into the living room when I saw Tate sitting on the couch next to Carter. He looked different from when I saw him in the window. He was smiling and acting friendly towards Carter. _What the fuck_.

"Tate?" I said with a confused tone as I walked down the two steps into the living room.

"Lili," He said excitedly, hoping over the back of the couch to rush towards me and kiss me on the lips.

I was shocked at his behavior and didn't have time to react to his kiss before he pulled away and smiled towards me excitedly. What the fuck is going on? Just twenty minutes ago he looked pissed off. Looking over his shoulder I saw Carter looking towards me with confusion.

"When did you get here?" I asked looking towards him.

"Just a minute ago, knew you were out of school so I thought we'd hang out." Tate pivoted his body towards Carter "But then I saw that you had a friend over."

"Right," I walked past Tate and towards the coffee table to set down the things in my hands "Tate, this is…Carter. Carter, this is my boyfriend…Tate."

"Finally able to put a face to the name I hear daily," Carter chuckled

* * *

I sat on the love seat in the living room watching as Carter and Tate talked to each other as if they were old friends that haven't seen each other in a long time. I was glad that my father hadn't returned from the office, for I wasn't ready to start drama. Not when I knew drama was just brewing in this living room. At one point Carter's phone rang and he dismissed him self, disappearing into the hallway. Quickly I moved forward and smacked the back of Tate's head, causing him to look towards me.

"What?" Tate spoke, turning towards me with a shocked look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered harshly "You hate Carter,"

"No I don't. He's…cool." Tate shrugged "Totally see why you two are friends,"

"This is weird. Just months ago you were telling me you wanted to stab him because he was staring at my tits."

Tate waved me off "Not anymore. He's cool."

He smiled towards me, his dimple making him look innocent and child like, just as Carter came walking back into the living room.

"That was my mom. She's gotta work and need me to baby-sit." Carter spoke "So, I've gotta head out. But we'll talk more tomorrow at school to plan more for your birthday,"

Getting up from the couch I walked Carter out, giving him a quick hug goodbye before shutting the door behind him. But the moment the door was closed, my back was pressed up against the front door and Tate was kissing me passionately on the lips. I moaned loudly as his lips moved against mine, as he pulled me away from the front of the house and towards my father's office. The door closed behind us as he carried me over to the desk, lying me down on top. Things fell to the floor, crashing and causing a mess, but I didn't care.

Tate was being possessive. I could tell by the power behind his kiss, and how he grabbed at my clothes, tugging and pulling them from my body. I gasped with shock as he pulled away and pushed me back onto the desk, and quickly pulled my shorts away from my body. I sat up on my elbows and watched as he knelt down between my legs.

"What are you doing?" I whispered softly "W-we shouldn't be in here…Tate."

But he ignored me and grabbed my legs, spreading them wide, as he slowly made his way toward my pussy. The moment I felt his tongue against my clit, my head fell back and a small moan left my lips. My hand moved down my body, before grabbing the back of his head, as he worked his tongue against my pussy. It was truly wrong that Tate was fucking my cunt with his tongue on my father's desk, but it seemed to turn me on even more.

"Tate," I moaned loudly "Oh, god…please…"

"God, you taste so fucking good Lili," He moved up my body, before kissing me neck softly, I could feel him between my legs, the head of his cock teasing my entrance as he sucked on my neck "You taste like fucking raspberries and cream."

"Oh, god" I kissed me, pushing his blond hair from in front of his face, "We really shouldn't be in here,"

"No, I wanna fuck you on this desk." Tate spoke, his dark eyes swimming with lust, want and need. My stomach clenched knowing they were all for me. "Because when I'm in here, all I wanna think about is what if felt like to have your pussy wrapped around my cock as I fucked you on this desk."

I moaned loudly as he thrust into my on the last word, his body pressed against mine as he forcibly fucked me on the desk. My hips were for sure going to be bruised from the force of his body slamming against mine. Tate pulled on the strap of my tank top and exposed my tits, before taking one of them into his mouth. I grabbed a fistful of his hair once again as I cried out from the force of my climax.

Tate pulled away from my chest and moved up to hover above my body. The look that crossed his face should have been enough to tell me to stop, the lustful look was gone and it was back to the dead, haunting look that I hated so much. His grip on my waist grew tighter and a deep growl left his lips before he tucked his head into the crook of my neck, his hand moving from my hip to around my neck. A moan leaves me lips as I feel him slightly tighten around my throat, and he moved within me harder and faster.

"I fucking love you," Tate whispered in my ear between moans "You're mine, Lili. Fucking mine, do you hear me?"

"Y-Yes."

"Fucking say it, Lili."

"I'm yours Tate." I cried "Oh, fuck…I'm yours."

That was the thing to set him over. He thrust into me a few more times before crying out loudly with a groan as came deep inside me. His hand moved from my throat and his body laid flush against mine. We both lay there, naked from the waist down, on top of my father's desk, panting for the intense fuck. After a minute or two, Tate moved from above my body before he pulled on his jeans and moved to sit down on the couch across from the desk. I paused for a second, before I pulled back on my shorts and removing myself from a top the desk.

"I-I'm sorry, Lili." Tate whispered after a moment of silence, looking down towards his lap. I stood back away from him beside the large bookcase on the opposite side of the office. "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have…fuck."

I didn't say anything. I bit on my nails nervously and looked towards him to see that he was beating himself up. A part of me didn't like the fact that he'd basically chocked me during sex, but I didn't stop him. I didn't say anything,

"I fucking lost myself, and I'm sorry." Tate said looking towards me. My heart clenched when I saw tears running down his pale cheeks.

Rushing to sit beside him on the couch, I heard him sniffle and watched as he whipped tears from his face.

"Tate. It's ok." I spoke softly, grabbing his hand "its ok,"

"No! No it's fucking not." He yanked his hand away and shot up from the couch, walking away from me and began to pace "I let my fucking jealousy get the best of me and I chocked you. I wrapped my hand around your throat and chocked you."

"But it wasn't painful." I defended

"I can't lose it with you Lili, do you hear me, I fucking can't, cause if I hurt…if I lost you."

"Tate, stop." I stood up and grabbed his face, forcing him to look towards me "Listen to me very carefully. Yes, you wrapped your hands around my throat, but in no way was it painful. But I didn't say stop, and I…sorta…like it. Stop beating yourself up,"

"Promise me that you'll tell me when I take it too far," He whispered

"I promise." I spoke before kissing him softly

When Tate pulled away, his thumb rubbed against my lower lip, a small smile spreading across his lips.

"I ruined a really hot moment," He whispered with a chuckle "That was the best sex we've had, and I fucking ruined it."

I laughed with "It's not ruined. Now let's get out of here before my father comes home and finds him office a mess,"

I grabbed Tate's hand and moved him out of the office and back into my bedroom. Since my father thought Tate and I were no longer together, my room was really the only place we could go to hang out. Tate closed my door behind me as I walked over to my iPod dock and turned on the music, before joining Tate on my bed.

"Cuddle with me?" I asked as I lied down on my bed.

He didn't say anything, just moved to lie behind me and wrap his arms around my body and hold me close. The music played softly as we laid there together.

**-Please Review-**

**Follow me on tumblr (bellesstories or charliesswan)**

**Or on twitter at charbelle93**


	11. Chapter 11

**Worst Birthday Ever: Chapter Eleven**

"The thoughts and the urges have gone. I don't feel them anymore, and I have to say that the drugs are helping, Mr. Wynter's. But mostly…I think it's because of your daughter." Tate spoke from the couch across from Robert Wynter's

"I'm not comfortable speaking of my daughter anymore," Robert said, his face and voice completely professional.

"But she's making me better, I swear. And…I want to ask for you permission to see her. I know how it started wasn't fully perfect, but I do love her,"

"You don't know love, Tate. You're a psychopath,"

Tate shook his head quickly "No. No. You said that I could get better and it's showing that I'm getting better."

"I don't like the fact my daughter is seeing you, Tate." Robert sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "But even I have to admit, something good is coming out of your…relationship. She's been getting better ever since she's been…hanging out with you."

"We love each other, Mr. Wynter's" Tate declared quickly "And she's helping me. I wanna be a better person for her, someone she deserves."

Robert nodded, looking up towards Tate "If anything bad comes out of you two hanging out together, then I'm cutting it off. It was wrong of me to attack you for seeing Lili, she and I used to be close, but lately…she needs a friend and I can see that she likes you"

"Thank you, Mr. Wynter's."

* * *

"Thanks for taking me out for my birthday, Carter. Means a lot cause, well, it just does." I smiled as the two of us headed back up towards my house.

I grabbed my key from inside my purse and opened the door, allowing the both of us to walk inside. When we stepped into the foyer, the soft sound of voices could be heard, and when I looked through the double doors to my father's office, I saw Tate sitting on his couch. When I turned around, I saw Carter glaring towards Tate.

"Come on, let's go and hang out in my room," I smiled, guiding him up towards my bedroom.

I set my bags down right on the inside of my room and walked towards my desk to turn on the iHome, the music set down low. Carter walked over towards my swing chair and took a seat.

"Lili, there was something I wanted to talk about with you, and you have to promise that you won't get mad at me." Carter said, with a hesitant look on his face.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Tate, where do you know him from?"

"Next door," I lied "Why?"

"Are you sure about that? Because when I saw him, I knew that he was familiar. So, I look him up online" My stomach dropped "Lili, he's your murder of the Westfield school shooting."

"No…." I tried to think of some lie, but nothing came to mind "How the fuck did you figure it out!?"

Carter laughed dryly "You're not even going to deny it are you?"

"No. Tate….he did…"

"Are you fucking crazy!" Carter shouted, standing quickly from his chair "He's a fucking murder, Lili, and lets not even start on the fact that he's fucking dead. He's on of the ghosts of this damn house, and you're fucking him,"

"Don't talk like you know anything, Carter." I said quickly trying to defend Tate and I's relationship "Tate isn't like that anymore. He hasn't hurt anyone in this house."

"Really? He fucking killed 15+ people for no apparent reason. He's a murder Lili, a dead one at that."

"You don't understand us, Carter, and you never will." I shouted "Why are you coming at me with this? On any day, you choose my fucking birthday."

"I'm looking out for you, Lili. Tate isn't a good person, dead or fucking alive." Carter walked towards me till he was only inches from my face, and spoke softly "I care about you, more then you know, and the moment I read about him, I wanted it to be false. But it's not. It's true and now I worry that I'm going to hear one day that he killed you or something."

"Carter, please" I begged "I love Tate, yes he's a ghost, but that doesn't mean anything to me. I love him."

"Do you hear yourself? You in love with a dead man" Carter spoke with anger "Why be with someone dead when you can have someone alive."

"Who? Carter? Who? You don't know me enough to understand why I'm with Tate or why I love him. Please, you're my friend try and understand that he's…the love of my life." I begged "I just…it's hard too…"

And before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I was frozen, in shock, and didn't know what to do. His hands wrapped around my biceps, holding them down by my sides. I couldn't move, or breathe, and his grip was too tight.

I pulled away "Carter, you shouldn't…you shouldn't have done that,"

Carter shook me "Don't you see? He's fucking brain washed you or some shit. Do you not see this?"

"Carter stop, you're hurting me," I cried out as he held me tighter

"Let her go, Carter"

Carter pulled away from me and stepped to the side, revealing Tate standing in the doorway. He was glaring towards Carter and I could see the anger in his body language. It was coming off of his body in waves. My eyes hesitantly went to Carter to see that he was still amped up form our argument, if you'd call it that.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Carter snapped

"I'm here to see my girlfriend," Tate spoke, his voice dark and it even made me afraid "I've heard what you've said about me, and I must say, I'm not surprised. But you hurt Lilianna, and that's taking it a step too far."

"If anyone's hurting her, it's you. You're a fucking murder, who says you won't kill her next?"

"I would _never_ hurt Lili," Tate declared

"Yeah right," Carter laughed dryly "Who says? You? The murder?"

"Carter, stop it." I spoke angrily

"No. I won't. You can do so much better then him, Lili. He's a monster" Carter spoke, looking back towards me and moving to touch me again, but that set Tate off.

I jumped back as I watched Tate lung forward and push Carter against my desk, and then continuing to punch him in the face. I stood there, shocked for a moment, before I moved towards Tate and tried to pull him off.

"Tate stop it, stop it" I cried

Even thought Carter wasn't approving of the fact that I was in love with Tate, he was still my best friend. Tate lost himself; I could see it with the way he continued to punch at Carter. It was like he couldn't hear my cries and was in his own world.

"Tate! Stop it! Tate, you're going to kill him"

"Don't ever fucking touch her again," Tate repeated with every punch,

Tears ran down my cheeks as I grabbed at Tate's shoulder, but he turned around quickly and looked towards me, his eyes black and filled with anger. His hand flew back and pushed me away from him and Carter. Tate's push sent me back and I fell the floor, my head hitting something hard and sharp. A cry of pain left my lips and I reached back, and then felt something wet against my hand. Pulling it back to my face, I saw that it was blood.

"Oh, god." Tate whispered in horror, before moving towards me, but I backed away from him. "Lili…I'm so…I-I didn't see…"

"Go away Tate," I cried

"Lili, please. I didn't mean it. Don't shut me out."

"Go away, Tate." I said louder closing my eyes tightly shut. When I opened them again, he was gone.

Scrambling to my knees, I moved towards Carter and saw that he wasn't breathing. I cried harder and tried to move him, trying to wake him, but he wasn't breaking. _No sign of life_.

"Carter, please. I'm sorry. Please…wake up."

"We have to move him,"

Looking over my shoulder I saw Moira and she was towards me with a somber look on her face, but with her was a man I'd never seem before. He was tall and had black slicked back hair.

"W-who are you?"

"This is Chad, he's another one of…us, and he's here to help." She spoke softly as she moved towards me "He's going to clean up the body, and then you and I are going to get cleaned up."

"No…no, I have to call 911. I have to…"

"He's gone child," Moira spoke quickly, pulling me away from Carter "But don't worry, in this house, you'll see him again."

* * *

Moira and I moved into my bathroom where she drew a bath for me, steam started to fill the room quickly. I didn't even care that Moira was seeing me naked, at this point; I was starting to go numb. I stripped down and moved to sink into the bathtub and let the warm water relax my body. Moira sat on the toilet across from the tub and watched me with motherly eyes. It was strange how much I felt like Moira was a parent to me then my own.

"Where's my father?" I whispered

Moira sighed "I don't know. He left shortly before Tate went up to your bedroom. Something about Marilyn having a doctor's appointment."

"He forgot my birthday," I whispered, a lone tear falling down my cheek "And Tate killed my best friend."

"I know Mr. Carter was only trying to help, but I knew Tate was going to kill him at point. That boy was getting too close to you."

"So you're saying…it's my fault?" I cried

"No, not at all child. I'm telling you that Tate is a lost boy and acts with compulsion. The hold you have on him, it doesn't have him think clearly, because all he wants is what's best for you."

"Or to kill. That little psycho is the darkness in this house sweetness"

I shrieked when I saw Chad standing in the doorway, holding my robe in his arms and moving into the bathroom. Quickly I moved my hands over my body to cover myself.

"Don't worry darling, seeing you naked is not a thrill for me." He smiled "I have a boyfriend."

"Oh," I still covered myself with my arms and crossed my legs "What did you do with Carter?"

"A friend of the house is taking care of the body. He's going to make it so he's found and that he's given back to his family." Chad sighed "But he did die in this house, I'm sure you'll be seeing him soon."

A sob ripped through my body as I thought of Carter being dead. I could hear Moira moving towards me and she helped me out of the tub, and Chad moved to wrap the robe around me. She guided me back towards my bed, and laid me down quickly. I cried myself to sleep, mourning the lose of my family.

* * *

"So sad, young love. Never ends well," Chad said as he and Moira watched over the young girl sleeping soundlessly.

The moment Moira told him of the young girl he felt sorry for her. She was attached to Tate, and already knew that she must have been damaged. But watching her and helping her, he felt something towards her. Something fatherly, like she was the daughter he'd always wanted.

"I know. Her parents are such horrible people, her best friend is murdered by the one she loves most, it's sad really." Moira moved some hair from the sleeping girls face "But we have to watch over her Chad, she can't become like us,"

"I agree." He sighed "She's one of the good ones. We need to keep that boy away from her."

"You know what he was planning, right?" Moira spoke, anger in her voice "That damned bitch Nora wanted a baby, so he promised her one. With Lilianna. For all we know she could be pregnant with the demons baby."

"You speak as if you were so innocent"

Stepping out of the dark shadows of Lili's room stood Tate. Even though Lili told him to leave and go away, he couldn't go far. He needed to be with her, near her. He loved her no matter what, that much he knew was true. No matter how many times the demons within him tried to destroy that.

"You need to leave," Chad spoke angrily

"What are you going to do about it?" Tate glared "You can't keep her away from me, I love her and she loves me."

"Tate, I know that you love Lili. But you and I both know that she isn't going to just forgive you. You murdered her friend in front of her."

"I didn't mean it!" He shouted, his hands fisted and pounding at his skull "I couldn't fucking help it, he was hurting her."

"Well now you've hurt her the most, murdering her best friend, genius," Chad spoke

**-Please Review-**

* * *

**A/N: **Hope it didn't get too confusing with the POVs switching. So, Tate killed Carter and now we all know what happens when you're murdered in the murder house. So Carter is now a resident of Murder House. And many of you already guessed it, Tate was going to give a baby to Nora, and it was going to be Lili who was going to carry it. But, will it actually happen? And I love Moira and I love Chad, so you can see them as being Lili's "ghostly" parents.

Thanks for the reviews

**Tumblr: bellesstories**

**Twitter: charbelle93**


	12. Chapter 12

**Baby News: Chapter Twelve**

It's been a week since Carter died. It spread over the school like wildfire, and the story was, shortly after leaving my house he was mugged on his way home. Beaten to death, and I guess part of that was true. I wore black the whole week, mourning the lose of Carter, and also Tate. I hadn't seen him since I told him to leave me alone and go away. He wasn't entirely gone; I could still feel him watching over me. And a part of me knew that was the reason I hadn't totally offed myself yet.

My father and Marilyn were off in baby land, planning for the little monster. They were completely neglecting the fact that I was depressed and that only made me feel worse. But Chad and Moira were amazing. Moira already felt like a parent towards me, like she the mother I'd lost.

Moira promised me she'd come and get me the moment Carter appeared in the home. In the week he's been gone, I hadn't seen him yet. A small part of me thought that he wasn't going to show up at all. I waited around the house for him since I hadn't returned to school, except for turning in my psychology project.

"Are you going to school today, kitten?" Chad asked while walking into my room, shutting the door behind him. I shook my head and turned the page of the book on my lap. "I know that you're not feeling well, but being locked up in this house isn't good for you."

"I don't want to go anywhere. You or Moira can't come with me, so going alone isn't something I would enjoy."

Chad sighed and walked around to sit beside me on my bed and took the book from my hand. I moved to snatch it back from him, but he only grabbed my wrist and turned it over, exposing my new cuts across the fair skin.

"I thought you stopped this, kitten" Chad said sadly

"I'm a depressed teenager," I pulled back my arm "cutting and smoking are the only things that helps."

Chad and I fell into a bit of silence and I moved to sit cross legged across from Chad.

"How do you forgive Patrick after all the times he's cheated on you?" I asked softly

Chad looked towards me "I love him, that's why. We're stuck in his house and I know that…Patrick has needs and reasons. The urges are blown up inside himself when Halloween comes along. That's the only real time we're able to live this damned house. But, when he comes back, he begs and wants to be better. But because I love him and know that he's stuck here with him, I forgive him."

I nodded "Would I be an idiot to forgive Tate?"

"Only you can answer that question, kitten?"

I clenched my hands tightly and whimpered "I don't know what to do. He killed, right in front of me, and has showed me that…everything I've heard is true. But, I love him so much. I-I…it's like he hold the darkness and sadness away when he's near, and when he's gone, it swallows me up and I can't fight it anymore."

"It's this house, brings out the demons inside us and turns it up loudly," Chad spoke

"Do you know where Tate is?"

"In the basement sulking like a little school girl," He smirked "Serves him right, after all he's done."

I brought my knees up to my chest "I don't know what to do anymore,"

* * *

I flushed the toilet after spilling the contests of my stomach into the bowl. A loud groan left my lips as I stood from the floor and walked towards the sink to brush the taste of vomit from my tongue. Once the taste was gone, I walked out of my bedroom and moved back towards my bed to lie down.

"I heard that your stomach was upset again, so I've brought you some soup and crackers,"

I smiled towards Moira as she walked across the room and towards my bed and setting a tray of food on my lap. I winced at the smell of the soup, by greedily grabbed for the crackers.

"I don't know why I'm sick all of a sudden," I spoke before biting into the crackers.

"I think I might have an idea…" Moira spoke softly "And I don't know how you're going to react to this."

"What?" I asked, confused

"There have been whisper's among us that there is a pregnant woman in the household." Moira sighed

"Yeah. It's Marilyn,"

"She's lying child, that woman was never pregnant. She's using it as a ploy to keep your father around; he was on the brink of leaving her."

"W-What. I don't…." My hand drifted down to my stomach "I can't be…no, Tate said that he couldn't…"

"I know it's hard to believe, child. But…we believe that you're pregnant." Moira pulled out a pregnancy test from her apron "I stole this from your parent's bathroom, maybe you should take it to be sure."

With a shaky, hesitant hand, I took the plastic stick from her hand and slowly made my way into the bathroom.

* * *

"Tate? Tate we need to talk," I spoke as I walked down into the basement searching for him.

I turned around the corner and saw him standing in the middle of the room, dressed in an oversized cardigan, t-shirt and ripped jeans. I stopped short in the doorway and smiled hesitantly towards him.

"We need to talk." I spoke softly

"I agree," He took a hesitant step towards me "I want to say I'm so sorry for what I did to Carter. I-I saw him touch you and it set something off inside me. He was hurting you, Lili, and I needed to protect you."

"I understand that, Tate. I do. But that's not what we need to talk about," I sighed "Remember when I asked if we needed to use a condom?"

"Yeah…but I don't know what that has to do with us," He spoke, confused

"I'm pregnant, Tate." I spoke firmly "And you're the father."

"What?" He whispered looking towards me in shock. "I didn't,"

"Are you sure about that?" I stepped towards him "You didn't know that you could get me pregnant? Tell me the truth, Tate."

He hesitated and I could see it written all over his face, he did know. Moira was right. He was purposely getting me pregnant.

"Oh, god." I clasped my hand over my "Moira was right, wasn't she? You were purposely getting me pregnant for Nora."

"It was…at first. But then, I fell in love with you Lili. And I promise you, it wasn't for her anymore. I told her that I couldn't do that, take our child away."

"Child? Tate, I'm only seventeen, I'm not ready to be a mother." I cried "Why did you do this?"

Tate gripped at his hair "I don't know…I don't know why I do the things I do. But I love you Lili, I love you so fucking much and I'd never hurt you."

"You keep saying that, Tate. But you have…you have hurt me." I cried "You've hurt me by lying to me."

"I didn't mean it…I swear…I didn't mean it." Tate cried moving towards me "I'm so sorry, Lili. I swear it, I love you so much"

"We're having a baby together, Tate. And I'm willing to forgive you for that fact, but you can't hurt me anymore. I can't take it; you have one more chance before I will _never _forgive you again."

"I promise you, I won't ever hurt you again."

Tate walked towards me and wrapped me in his arms, holding me tightly and burying his head into the crook of my neck. I cried softly as he held me, before he stepped back and bent down before me. His hand moved up and rested on my stomach, where our baby was growing.

"I'll protect the both of you, I swear Lili" Tate spoke looking up towards me.

"I hope you can keep that promise, Tate." I whispered softly

**-Please Review-**

* * *

**AN: **So, Lili is preggers, but will she make it through her whole pregnancy? We have to remember this is the murder house. Carter will be coming back soon, and now we know Marilyn was lying about being pregnant herself. Hmmm…so much drama just waiting to come out into the open, tell me your thoughts, I love reading what you guys think.


	13. Chapter 13

**Groovy Baby: Chapter Thirteen**

_ I was standing with my back against a tall bookcase, the room was silent, but for some reason I was terrified. The sound of footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer to me, my heart beat increased with each footstep. Suddenly, there was whistling, and the sound of books falling to the floor, a female scream followed soon after. It only took three second before the sound of gun fire was heard. _

_ My hand went straight to my mouth to muffle my cry, before the tears began to fall. The footsteps started up again, and this time, towards me. I froze, completely over taken with fear. From the corner of my eyes I was able to see a form, all black. Slowly I looked up towards him and was welcomed face to face with Tate. His face was emotionless, and his eyes were completely black._

"_Tate," I cried_

_ But it was like he didn't hear me; instead he raised the shotgun in his hand towards my chest and pulled the trigger._

A scream left my lips as I shot up from the bed, my heart racing hard against my chest and hot tears running down my cheeks. It felt like the bullet actually went through my chest and killed me, but it was only a dream. I felt Tate's cold arms wrap around my body and pull against him, my scream slowly becoming silence. I cried against his chest and held onto him tightly. For three nights now I've been having terrible nightmares, all involved with Tate killing me.

"Shh, shh…" Tate rocked me back and forth "It was only a dream, you're safe now."

"Oh, god." I cried "It felt so fucking real."

My hand fisted into his shirt and didn't let go till the feeling of the bullet going through my chest and ripping me apart disappeared. I fucking hated these dreams, they all started happening after I found out that I was pregnant, and a small part of me was thinking it was the baby.

Rolling over, I tucked myself into a small ball and clenched onto blanket over my body. From behind me I could hear Tate get out of the bed and walk towards the bathroom and turn on the light. He emerged moments later with a glass of water and two white pills in his hands. Tate bent down beside me and handed me the pills, and then the water. He watched me intently as I swallowed down the sleeping pills along with water.

"I can't keep taking those pills," I whispered softly, as I placed the glass on the bedside table "They won't be good for the baby."

"I know, but you not sleeping can't be helping either." Tate spoke softly

I nodded my head "What if…it's the one causing the dreams? They didn't start till after I found out I was pregnant."

Tate stared down towards me; his brows knitted together, before his hands moved forward and caressed my stomach. It was flat, but we both knew what was growing beneath.

"No. He's good. I-I don't think it's the baby." Tate spoke, shaking his head.

"How do you know it's a boy?" I smiled softly

Tate chuckled softly "It's a feeling. I…I see you holding a little boy, he's got your eyes and my nose…I don't know a name yet, but he's beautiful, Lili. He's beautiful."

Tears were shining in his eyes as he smiled towards me. It warmed my heart to see him talking about our child, boy or girl. Moving forward, I pulled him towards me and kissed him passionately on the lips. He moaned against my lips as our lips moved in sync. He pushed me back onto the bed and hovered above me, his body resting between my legs. My hands moved up towards his hair, fisting it as our tongues moved against each other, the kiss becoming heated quickly.

I felt Tate's hand move up my body, before grabbing my tit in his hand. A soft mellowing noise left my lips, and I pulled back slightly to catch my breath, but he continued to kiss down my neck. Biting, and sucking on the skin, leaving his mark. My hips thrust up against his, and I moaned softly in his ear when I felt his member against me. Pulling at the end of his shirt, I pulled it over his head, and ran my hands over his cold, hard chest. Tate's lips collided with mine again as he moved down and worked my pj shorts off, and throwing them somewhere behind himself.

My head fell back with a loud groan when I felt his fingers tease my clit, before slipping between my folds. His name left in a soft whisper, a long with cries of pleasure. My hand made its way down towards his pants, frantically trying to get them off of him. Eventually they did, and my hand wrapped around his thick cock. Loving nothing more then the feeling of his throbbing member in my hand, knowing I was the one to get him like that. The one he wanted so badly.

"I wanna fuck you so bad, Lili. Can I baby? Can I fuck his tight pussy?"

"Yes," I sighed, as he moved his fingers away from my wet cunt.

He growled lowly, knowing it drove me crazy when he did. Tate moved slightly above me before slowly thrusting into me. My mouth fell open slightly as I felt him stretch me, fitting into me perfectly. We didn't move for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped around each other, before Tate moved his hips against mine. It was slow, loving and intense. He was moving at a pace where it was driving me crazy, and I wanted more.

"Fuck me, Tate. Oh, god….I-I…can't…"

"No, let me…feel you, baby." He moaned into the crook of my neck.

He grabbed my right thigh and pulled it back, sinking deeper into me. I moaned louder as he rose up on his knees and grabbed my hips, fucking me harder and harder with each thrust. _Yes, this was the Tate I knew_. The one that fucked me with animal instincts and didn't hold back. My palm fell against his chest, wanting to grab at something, but only finding skin. The sounds of our love making filled the room and it was like music to my damn ears.

"Yes, just like that," I let my head fall back, "Oh, don't fucking…stop…Tate!"

My body withered beneath his as my intense orgasm washed over me, Tate following soon over me. We grabbed onto each other like magnets, falling against each in post orgasmic bliss. My breath was slightly labored as I lay, and Tate fell beside me on the bed. His head moving to rest on my shoulder, and his hand palming my stomach, and the two of us falling asleep in each other's arms. Just how I like it.

* * *

Since school was out, I usually spent my times down in the basement with Chad, or Tate. Carter still hadn't shown himself to me, but Chad told me he's talked to him once. Apparently, Carter isn't so happy that I've forgiven Tate so quickly, and I don't blame him. I sat in the worn down white rocking chair, Chad across the room assembling an old crib that was stored down here, while Tate was upstairs having an appointment with my father.

"What have you Tate decided to do about the little miracle?" Chad asked

"Keeping it." I spoke "But I don't know if I'm going to tell my father, yet. Not that he would notice or care."

"How can you not tell your dad? It's not like you could leave and go off away with Tate."

"No. I know that," I paused "It's just, he's off running around thinking he's about to be a father again, and in fact, Marilyn's only lying to him. He's going to find out about that eventually; I don't know if I wanna dump on him the fact his seventeen year old daughter is preggers."

"Well, I know one thing is for sure, this red crib is fabulous." Chad spoke with pride.

I stood up from the rocking chair and towards Chad, a beautiful red crib coming into view. It was beautiful, and the fact that it wasn't your normal white baby crib, made me love it. I hugged Chad tightly and whispered a soft thank you to him, before taking a step back.

"I want you to be the godfather, Chad. You've been wonderful to me and I couldn't want anyone else." I smiled

"Really. Well, I'd be honored, kitten."

We both smiled towards each other, before the sound of the side basement door opening caught our attention. We both looked towards the opening door to see Constance walk through the door. She was dressed beautifully, and her hair was done in the same boring 1950's housewife up do. She looked around the basement, before her eyes fell on me.

"What are you doing here? I thought I've told you to get out of my house, that sort of meant to never come back here," I spoke angrily.

"Like I'd listen to a stupid girl like you," Constance glared "Where's my son. I need to speak with Tate."

"I'm right here,"

Looking over my shoulder I saw Tate turn the corner and walked towards us, his face masked, but his eyes were dark and held the haunted look I hated oh so much. He moved towards his mother, directly in front of me, and Chad made himself gone.

"We need to talk, and it's good your little whore is here too," Constance spoke

"Don't talk to Lili like that; you might come to regret it." Tate spoke darkly

"Tell me what I hear isn't true. Tell me she isn't pregnant and you're the damned father,"

"Who told you that?" I asked quickly

"Doesn't matter who told me, child, I wanna know if it's true,"

"So what if it is, why do you give a fuck? You never have."

A look crossed Constance's face and she moved towards Tate, beginning to hit him repeatedly. Suddenly Tate changed he was no longer the scary boy he appeared to be; instead he turned into a boy being reprimanded by his mother. He tried to duck back away from him, but it only made Constance angrier and she continued to hit him harder. It only pissed me off more to the fact that she as in my home, but now she was abusing Tate.

"Get the fuck away from him," I grabbed Constance hand, as she raised it once more to hit Tate, before throwing her away from him. She stumbled back slightly and looked towards me in shock "Don't you ever fucking touch him again, do you hear me?"

"You don't know what your doing, girl." She spoke, pointing her bony finger towards me.

"Don't fuck with me lady. I'm angry, hormonal and pregnant. I won't hesitate to kick your ass if I have to." I spat "Now get out of my house, and don't ever come back here again. "

"You've been warned. You don't know the abomination that's growing in your stomach."

Constance glared towards us both, before moving back towards the door and out of the room. Once she was gone, I quickly turned around to bend down beside Tate, grabbing his face to look towards me. Tears stained his cheeks, and I whipped them away quickly.

"Don't cry over her, love. She's not worth it." I whispered softly

"You don't know my mother, Lili. She's a lying conniving bitch, and you've gotta watch out for her."

"I'm not scared of Constance." I declared "And you shouldn't either."

He nodded his head, before pulling me down and moving me onto his lap. He kissed my temple, and we both sat there in the basement.

"Our baby isn't an abomination," Tate spoke, his voice firm "He's anything but."

"_She_, it could be a girl," I smirked, and I paused "How will we ever know? I can't make appointments without my father knowing, and…I need you there with me. I can't do this without you there with me, Tate."

Tate opened his mouth to speak, but someone else spoke before him.

"I think I could help you with that,"

* * *

**-Please Review-**

**AN: So the baby is causing nightmares, and Constance is causing drama. Oh, the joy. Who's going to be the one to help out Tate and Lili? Will she even make it to the full pregnancy? Will she die? Will she live? So many questions. Tell me your thoughts about the chapter, they bring me joy and help me write faster. Also, an outfit for this chapter was made and it's in Lili's closet**

**Tumblr: bellesstories**

**Twitter: charbelle93**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Little Ghost: Chapter Fourteen**

I looked up towards the man before me, and recognized him immediately. I saw him when I came down here looking for Tate, only to be mauled by Thaddeus. Quickly I stood up from the ground and started to back away from him. He scared me and I knew what he'd done in this house.

"Mr. Montgomery" Tate spoke, also standing from the ground "How could help us?"

"Well, there are two ways. We can…abort the baby. Or I could help you with check ups. I am a doctor after all"

I shook my head "You're not going anywhere near my baby."

Tate turned towards me "What other option do we have, Lili? We've gotta know if we're…doing things right. If you're being healthy and anything else we need for the baby."

I moved closer to Tate so that I could whisper to him softly.

"He killed babies, Tate. I-I don't know if I want him towards our baby."

"I'll be there for you, ok. I won't let him hurt you or touch you."

"Promise?"

"Of course,"

Tate caressed my cheek softly before kissing me lightly on the lips. He reached down and grasped my hand and we followed Dr. Montgomery to the lap part of the basement. My heart was nearly in my throat the whole time and my grasp on Tate's hand was tightly grasped. When we walked into the room, Tate held my hand as I walked across to the examination table. After taking a seat on it, I watched as the doctor walked around and grabbed some tools. My stomach was still in knots, and my knuckles were turning white from the grip on Tate's hand.

"Alright, I'm going to need for you to lie back and prop your feet up." Dr. Montgomery spoke

"What for?"

"To examine you, we don't have an ultrasound here, so we must do it the old fashion way, now. Legs up"

With shaky hesitance, I rose my legs up and lay back on examination table. Tate stood beside me and held my hand and smiled down towards me. My smile was more of a grimace.

"You're going to feel a bit of a pressure, but don't worry. It's normal."

A small cry left my lips as I felt him slip something inside me. I closed my eyes as I felt the pressure build up. I felt Tate bend down and kiss my forehead and soothe me softly. Dr. Montgomery was down there for only a moment before I pulled back and the pressure was gone.

"Alright, you can put your legs down."

And I quickly did, pulling my skirt down around me.

"How is he, Doc?" Tate asked from beside me.

"Well, we won't be able to tell the sex of the baby until she gives birth. But so far the baby is healthy and growing quickly."

"But everything is fine?" Dr. Montgomery smiled "But you should make sure you get a lot of sleep and eat healthy foods."

"Thank you," I whispered

"I was happy to help."

* * *

I walked back up from the basement with Tate feeling slightly violated. I walked into the kitchen to make something quick and easy to eat, while Tate took a seat at the breakfast counter.

"At least we now have help with the baby, we know where to go to for the medical stuff," Tate spoke as I made a sandwich for myself.

"I don't trust him fully, Tate." I said looking towards him "But, as long as you're with me whenever I go and see him, I'm fine with it."

Tate smiled and walked around to stand behind me, wrapping his arms around my middle and palming my stomach and kissing the base of my neck. A smile spread across my lips as I felt his body press against mine.

"We're going to be a family, Lili. I can't fucking believe it." He whispered

"Me either. But we're going to make it work Tate." I looked towards him "Moira and Chad already said they would help as much as they could. Chad already assembled a crib for us that he found in the basement."

I finished my sandwich and ate it quickly before cleaning up my mess. From the front hall, I heard the front door open and then close. Heavy footsteps were heard before my father came into view of the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, great," I whispered lowly for only Tate to hear, which was rewarded with a chuckle.

"Hello, Mr. Wynter's" Tate spoke, before moving to stand beside me.

"Tate," My father looked between us "I wasn't expecting you here,"

"He's here to see me," I spoke "Since he is my boyfriend,"

A look crossed my father's face when I said 'boyfriend', but I just decided to ignore it.

"Lilianna, I'd like to speak with you. If you'd come into my office for a moment, please."

My father turned and left the kitchen before I was really even able to reply to him. I looked towards Tate, who was standing to my left, and could see he was slightly worried. It was written all over his face, before I push away from the counter and follow behind my father. When I get to his office door, its left open for me, so I'm able to slip in almost unnoticed. I say almost because the good doctor was sitting on the couch facing the door. I walked towards the couch before taking a seat.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked

"I know, lately, we haven't talking a whole lot. I want to change that." My father "I've noticed lately that you have been spending a lot of your time in your room. Never coming down for dinner and you haven't left the house since you ended school last week."

"And?"

"And I want to know if you are doing ok? I know moving here has been a major change, and I want to make sure that you…handling everything ok."

I scuffed "Cut the shit dad, what you really wanna know is, am I cutting? Am I doing drugs?"

"Are you?"

"Cutting? Twice a day, but you already knew that." I paused "But I wanna talk about something else. Let's talk about the devil you and step-monster decided to create together. Have you seen a test? Or a sonogram?"

"What are getting at Lilianna?" My father spoke with creased brows

"I'm saying you might wanna double check and make sure she's actually pregnant before you go and buy a bunch of shit that will dip into my college plan."

"And where do you get the idea that Marilyn isn't pregnant?"

"A little ghost told me." I smiled

* * *

**-Please Review-**

**AN: REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT LILIANNA'S CLOSET!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Death be Taught: Chapter Fifteen**

Two days later; I woke up earlier then usual to race towards the bathroom to throw up everything that was in my stomach. After my stomach had settled, I quickly turned on the shower and stripped down to step inside. Ever since Tate and I had an appointment with Dr. Montgomery, things have been weird, for the most part. It seemed like that was the kicker to get my symptoms into high gear. And sometimes, I swear, I could feel the baby moving around inside me. I know he said that everything was moving quickly, the baby was growing quickly, but something about it seemed wrong.

My shower was quick, and I wrapped a towel around my body as I walked back into my bedroom. Walking over to my dresser, I pulled out a pair of burgundy colored skinny jeans, an Aztec print cropped top and an oversized stripped cardigan that matched everything.

"Lilianna,"

Turning around toward my door I saw Marilyn standing in the doorway. Her face held anger and her body was stiff. Her arms were crossed at her chest, and something told me that my father finally told her about our talk.

"What do you need, step-monster?" I sighed and moved towards my vanity to do something with bird's nest that I call hair.

"Since when did you think that you could talk to your father about the fact if I am or not pregnant? Who do you think you are?"

"He's my father, and I thought he should know whether or not his wife is a pregnant."

She walked a little bit more into my room "Where did you get that information?"

"Don't worry about it. But I think you should be more worried about on how you're going to get a sonogram photo, when there is no bun in your oven."

I smirked towards her, before I picked up my brush and began to brush out my hair. I could feel her eyes glaring towards me, burning holes into the back of my head, before my bedroom door was slammed. Once my black curls were all detangled, I set back down my brush and stood up to head down for breakfast. But when I walked out into the hallway, I stopped short on who I saw leaning against the opposite wall.

"Carter?" I whispered

He smiled towards me, his hazel eyes sparkling beautifully, and looked exactly how I remembered. It had nearly been a month since he died and he hadn't shown himself since. I raced towards him quickly and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, my god. I didn't think I'd ever see you again." I cried happily

"Couldn't stay away for you too long," He spoke as he hugged me tightly, before taking a step back. "I was sick of watching and decided that I needed to get over myself and get back to being your friend and not enemy."

I whipped away the stray tears "It's about damn time,"

"So…how have you been?" Carter asked as we walked down towards the kitchen

"I'm sure you've heard…about…the baby?"

"I have, and I'm going to tell you now, watch out for Nora. Bitch is pissed and looking for an opportunity to strike. Make sure to have someone with you at all times."

* * *

Carter and I spent most of the day together, mostly catching up. Since he's been, well, dead – he said he's never felt better. Saying "Being part of murder house history is the best fucking thing". I was glad he was looking at it that way, because I still felt guilty about everything. He'd also told me Tate was the one to find him when he appeared in the basement.

"At first I wanted to kill him, but then I realized that it was pointless and that he was already dead….and so was I" Carter explained as we sat outside

"Moira told me that you didn't want to see me because I forgave Tate."

"Part of it was true. I was pissed that you forgave him so quickly. But then I heard that were pregnant and I understood why you did."

I nodded and picked at the hole in my jeans that exposed my left knee cap. We fell into a sort of silence, before I heard the back door open again. When I looked over my shoulder, I saw Tate. A smile crossed my face, but when I looked back towards Carter, I saw that he was gone. My smile was gone.

"He still doesn't like me?" Tate spoke as he walked over and sat where Carter once was.

I shook my head "No, I guess he doesn't"

"I understand, I guess." Tate spoke softly, before he smiled towards me "I got something for us,"

"What?" I asked both confused and curious.

Tate reached into his pocket and pulled out a cold and black ring. It was a simple thin gold band and on top was a black diamond heart, and I recognized it immediately.

"You stole this from Marilyn's jewelry box, didn't you?"

Tate shrugged "Didn't think you'd be too mad,"

"I'm not…cause this used to be my mothers." I whispered as Tate slipped it onto my ring finger "Marilyn never owned up to it, but I knew she took it from _my_ mother's box,"

"Well, now it's yours" Tate moved forward and kissed me softly on the lips "I know that I can't get you a real wedding ring, or engagement ring, or anything for that matter. But, I want this to be that for you, Lilianna, because I love you and…I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh, Tate." I smiled bright towards him "That's so sweet. Thank you"

I fisted the hair on the back of his head, before bringing him down to kiss my lips.

* * *

"I'm just going to change into some PJs, I'll meet you down in the living room for movie and what not" I smiled towards Tate, before kissing him, and then heading up the stairs towards my bedroom.

I rushed into my room and walked towards my dresser to pull out a pair of cropped leggings and a slightly oversized t-shirt to relax in. Just as I threw a few things on my bed, but before I could even start to undress, I felt someone standing behind me.

"That was supposed to be my baby,"

Jumping slightly at the sound of the voice, I turned around and saw Nora standing slightly in the shadows of my room. My heart jumped into my throat and a dreadful feeling came over me.

"I-I'm sorry…what?"

"_Don't _act all fucking innocent. That was supposed to be my baby! And…you took it from me." Nora spoke with anger; it was then that I noticed the knife in her hand.

"Nora…you-you can have…the baby" I lied

She laughed and it sent a shiver down my spine "I know the truth, don't even fucking tell me any lies girl…"

My hand protectively dropped down my stomach and I back away from her as much as I could, but my back hit the wall beside my bed, and I'd run out of a place to go.

"I want…that fucking baby, and I know a way that I can get it, I'm going to cut out of it."

She advanced towards me and slammed me down onto the ground, but not before I was able to let out a scream.

"No!" I screamed, fighting against her "Tate! Help! Tate!"

"I want that baby! That baby is mine!" Nora screamed towards me.

I brought my knee back and pushed it against her chest, pushing her off of me and back against my bed. Moving quickly to get away from her, only to have Nora grab at my ankle and drag me back down to the ground. Already I could hear footsteps stomping up towards my room, but Nora flipped me over and slapped me across the face. The power behind it was shocking, because white spots came into my vision as I was starting to feel dizzy.

"Lili!?" Tate screamed

"Tate? Tate?" I whimpered,

But a blood curdling scream left my lips as I felt a sharp, hot, burning sensation across my lower half. The sound of the door slamming open was heard, but that didn't stop the pain.

"No!" Tate screamed,

He moved quickly and knocked Nora off of me, and away from my body. I cried heavily as I moved my hand down and could feel the blood rushing from stab wound.

"You weren't supposed to touch her, you fucking bitch" I heard Tate scream, "I told you to stay away from her, Nora."

Looking up, I saw him stab her and fall back against the floor, before moving towards me. Already I could feel my body going cold, and I couldn't stop shivering. Some weird noise was coming from my lips, but already everything was starting to feel like it was underwater.

"Oh, god. Oh, god." Tate cried as he brought me up into his arms "There's so much blood,"

Tate tore off his sweater and pushed it against the wound, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. I tried to reach up and wipe the tears from his cheek, but it feel against his neck, because I became too weak to move any farther.

"Don't die on me, please." Tate cried, holding me tightly "Someone! Anyone, please!"

"I'll…b-be back…" I whimpered

"No, not like this, I've gotta…we've gotta get help."

But just as Tate picked me up and began to carry me out of my bedroom, I could already feel like life ending. I could feel it literally slipping out from my fingers. Quickly the darkness over took my body, but I wasn't completely sad, because I knew that I'd be back with my family soon.

* * *

**-Please Review-**

**AN: **What's going to happen next? Will Tate get help? Or will Lilianna die? Go and look into Lili's closet if you wanna see her outfit and see her ring. Thanks for all of the reviews, they make me smile

PS: Would you like a squeal, or a _**Kit Walker/OC**_ story? Go and vote on the poll on my page.


	16. Chapter 16

**Raise from the Dead – Chapter Sixteen **

They say when you die that you're supposed to see a light, and then you're supposed to walk into it. But that's not what it was like for me. Everything was dark, cold and I felt constricted. Like someone was pressing down on my chest making it hard for me to breathe and move. It felt like forever that I was trapped in that state.

But it wasn't till later that I found myself back in my bedroom. For what I thought was going to be another day in the darkness, I opened my eyes to see my bedroom ceiling. Confused at first, I got up from the ground and looked around to see that it was completely empty, not a trace of my things left.

"What…" I whispered softly to myself and my bare feet padded across the bare floor, the floor I once had covered with my custom rugs. "Dad? Step-monster?"

I called out for my family as I moved out of my room and into the hallway. Our family photos and furniture in the front hall of the top level was gone. My heart started to beat faster with panic as I rushed towards my parents' room and slammed the door open. _Gone, everything was gone_.

"No, no, no…oh, god. No!" I cried as I ran down the hall and towards the stairs. When I got to the front of the house, I could see that everything that my family had owned was out of this house. A sob sounded from deep within my body with a shaking force and I collapsed down to the ground.

"Oh, child."

I felt Moira wrap her arms around my shaking body and pulled me towards the staircase. She placed me on her lap and held me as I cried.

"What happened? Where is my family? Where are _my things_?"

"Calm down for me child, and I will tell you everything."

My cries turned from hiccups and my hiccups soon went away. The room fell silence. Moira continued to hold me and I felt nothing buy comfort and motherly love from her. She brushed some hair from my face and I whipped away the tears on my cheek.

"Where have my parents gone?"

Moria sighed softly "They left, three months ago."

"WH-Why would he leave me here? Why would my father leave me here?" I began to cry again.

"He left after the funeral. The grief of being in this home was too much."

"Moria, you-you're not making any sense."

"Just get on with it already; dragging it out isn't going to help the girl."

Looking up I was just able to see Chad walk towards us and stand directly in front of me. He was looking down towards me with the same ones as Moira. Sympathy, sadness, understanding.

"You're dead, kitten. That Nora bitch tried to cut your baby out of you, and you died."

My eyes widened "But, I-I don't remember…I don't remember any of it."

"Most of us don't if it's a violent one." Moira spoke softly

Another sob left my lips and I dropped my head into my hands. I was dead. Some part of me already knew, but something about seeing my house empty. And for someone to tell me, made it even more real. Moira moved forward and hugged me once more and held me tightly.

"Everything is going to be perfect ok, Lili. You've got me, Chad and Tate. You're not alone, we will protect you." She whispered softly, and then it hit me.

"Where's Tate?"

* * *

Chad and Moira led me down the stairs and it was like I was stepping into a new place. I was able to hear the voices more clearly, and able to see the other ghosts more also. But I kept my head down and ignored them as much as I could. Even though I was one of them now, I wasn't ready to be _one_ of them completely.

"Tate's right through there," Chad said pointing straight ahead.

Looking up I saw that it was the room his hideaway was in, the place I would usually find him in when searching for him. My hands fidgeted with the hem of my sweater and I walked through the open door.

When I walked in, I saw Tate sitting in the rocking chair, holding something. It was wrapped securely in a blanket, and was clenching tightly to Tate's finger. By the way he was smiling down at him; I was able to see that Tate loved whatever he was looking down at.

"Tate," I whispered softly

To the sound of my voice, Tate looked up towards me with surprise and quickly stood from the rocking chair, but the small bundle in his arms made a noise, distracting him slightly. He looked down towards it before turning and placing it in the crib off to the side in the room, I watched him with confusion. Soon Tate turned back towards me and looked at with shock and wonder.

"You're here," He whispered, almost in disbelief.

I nodded "H-How long have I been gone?"

"Three months, we didn't think you…"

"Tate," I moved towards him till I was only inches away from him "You have to tell me what happened, I-I can't remember anything."

I could feel the tears starting up again, and I could see the panic on Tate's face. He wrapped his arms around me and shushed softly in my ear, holding me close and kissing my forehead. Before the tears could truly start, he moved me over to the chair and sat me on his lap, holding me in his arms.

Slowly he began to tell me everything. From when I went upstairs to get ready for our movie night, to him walking in on Nora trying to cut the baby out of my stomach. Tate also explained how he tried to get me help, but that I bled out too quickly. My father came home from his job to see Tate holding me in the front hall, covered in my blood, and on the brink of death.

"He called 911 and when the paramedics arrived they tried to revive you. They did at one point, and tried getting you to the hospital, but you died before they could get there." Tate cried softly as he held me.

"When did my dad…leave?"

"Three weeks after the funeral." Tate spoke softly "He took everything of yours; I had to stand there and watched as you left with them. It had been so long, and I didn't think that you were coming back to me."

I buried my head into the crook of his neck and held onto him, loving nothing more then the feeling of having his arms wrapped around me once more.

"Tate," I whisper "What were you holding?"

When I looked towards Tate, the smiled that was on his face before returned. The love and excitement was back, like I just reminded him of his favorite thing.

"It's our son." He smiled brightly

* * *

**-Please Review-**

**AN: A dew chapters left and so far the Kit/OC story is winning in the polls. Make sure to vote before Feb. 1****st****, because that's when this story and the polls will be closed (I'm planning it, but it might change)**

**I joined**

**instagram if you wanna follow (charbelle93)**

**twitter: charbelle93**

**tumblr: bellesstories**


	17. Chapter 17

**My family, my home – Chapter Seventeen**

I looked towards Tate with wide eyes, shocked at what he just told me. I felt my whole body freeze as I digested the news. Tate walked towards me and looked a little hesitant about approaching me.

"O-Our son?" I whispered, and could feel the prickle of tears in my eyes.

A bright smile spread across Tate's face "Yeah. I-I haven't named him yet, wanting you to be here for something for us to do together."

I hand cupped of my mouth as a cry sounded from my mouth. Tate rushed towards me and wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around him and cried deeply into his chest.

"I thought I'd lost him…wh-when Nora stabbed me…I thought we'd never get to see him." I cried happily

"He showed up shortly after you…died." Tate spoke softly to me, as he comforted me "Moira said that he died with a soul, seeing as you were two months pregnant when you died. He died too, so he's here…with us."

I pulled back slightly "Can I hold him? See him?"

"Of course"

I quickly whipped away my tears as Tate led me towards the red crib that I knew Chad had put together. Lying in the crib was a beautiful baby boy. He was chubby with my dark hair and Tate's dark eyes. The moment I saw him, I fell in love. It was like he knew that I was his mother, because his little arms reached up and towards me, and I quickly bent down to pick him up.

"Oh, my god. He's beautiful" I gushed as I held him tightly to my chest.

"He likes to play with fingers, so don't be too shocked if he takes your hand tries to fit the whole thing in his mouth."

I chuckled softly "My dad said I did the same as a kid."

Tate stood beside me as I held our son in my arms and couldn't take my eyes off of him. I heard a soft footstep behind us and turned around to see Chad and walk into our small room. Moira smiled towards me the moment she saw I was holding my son.

"Isn't he precious?" Moira spoke with a smile

I nodded with tears in my eyes "He is. Moira, I wasn't able to ask you this before…everything…but would you be the godmother? You've been more of a mother to me then Marilyn was,"

"I would love nothing more, child" She kissed my forehead "But we came in here to let you know that'll we'll watch the angel as you two have some time to yourself. You've been without each other for three months, I think you need alone time."

I looked around with panic and towards Tate "I don't wanna leave him,"

"We have eternity with him," Tate spoke, "I think one night is ok. I've missed you Lili. I wanna see you,"

I looked down towards my son and watched him. His wide brown eyes looking up towards me with wonder as his toyed with my hand and tried to suck on my finger. His face broke out in a smile and it warmed my heart.

"We need to name him," I spoke softly as I looked down towards him.

"You name him," Tate spoke "He'll have my last name, so I think that's already my choice…you get the first one."

"Matthew," I said without hesitation "I don't know why, but he looks like one."

* * *

After holding Matthew for what seemed like forever, Tate was becoming impatient for alone time. Matthew stayed down in the basement with Moira and Chad, while Tate and I moved back to my old bedroom. It was slightly depressing to walk inside and not see any of my things. Nothing of mine left behind.

"It's like I never existed." I whispered sadly

Tate walked over to stand beside me and took my hand gently. He walked me over to the window seat and we sat down together, the sun of the outside world coming in. When I peeked outside, I saw the world moving forward, and knew that I wouldn't be going with it.

"I was happy before, and now I'm just sad again." I whispered, and looked towards Tate "How are we going to be able to do this?"

"Like we always have been, together." He smiled towards me and then it faded slightly "I've missed you Lili. We waited so long for you to come back – and after three weeks, we gave up. I thought Matthew was going to live without you. That you possibly died outside of the house."

When I saw tears start to fall down his cheeks, I suddenly felt terrible. I reached towards him and whipped away his tears before kissing him softly on the lips. He pulled me close to him and brought me onto his lap, crushing out chest together. We sat there for a moment and held each other. To me, sitting in that dark place, didn't feel like three months, more like an hour or something. But the thought of him suffering that long without me made my heart hurt.

"I'm here now, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I whispered to him.

"I'm sorry for everything," Tate said as he pulled back to look towards me "But I'm going to be here for you, and Matthew, now. I won't let you down again."

Caressing his cheek softly, I whipped away the left over tears on his cheeks, before kissing him once more. His grip on my body grew tighter as our kiss became a little heated. He pushed me back down on the window seat and settled between my legs as we kissed each other passionately.

"I've missed being with you," Tate spoke, his voice thick and heavy with arousal "Have you missed me baby?"

I whimpered softly and nodded my head as his hand moved between my legs and rubbed against my hot core. He reached for the button of my jeans before pulling them away from my body. Quickly the two of us were bare against each other, grabbing at each other when we could.

"I want you so fucking badly," Tate moaned against my lips, before he slowly thrust into me.

My hand moved up and fisted the back of his head, grabbing and pulling at the hair. Tate began to move above me, slowly and lovingly. His forehead rested against mine as we moved slowly together. My cries we soft, but grew the more and more he moved within me.

"I-I love you," Tate moaned "Oh, Lili. Fuck, I've missed this."

"I love you, too." I whimpered "Fuck…I'm right there…"

Tate moved his fingers towards his lips and licked the tips before moving it down towards my clit, rubbing it in small circles. My head fell back as I felt my climax wash over me, making my back arch towards his chest. Tate's lips met my neck and down towards my shoulder, before he bit down on it softly. We slowly held onto each other.

"God…didn't realize how much I missed that," Tate whispered

My hand moved up and caressed his face softly before kissing him softly on the lips. We shifted so that I was lying beside him, my head on his chest. The day soon went to night and I didn't want to stay away from Matthew too long. Tate understood, and the two of us dressed and went back down to the basement to be with our son.

"You two weren't gone for long," Chad teased when I walked into the small "home" Tate made in the basement.

"I couldn't be from him for too long, I've already missed three months." I smiled as I took Matthew from Moira's arms and move to sit on the rocking chair.

"Well, we should go, leave you kids alone." Moira smiled

Soon enough Chad and Moira were gone, leaving Tate and I alone with our son. Matthew was already falling asleep when I took him for Moira, so I rocked him softly to lully him to sleep.

"He's so much like you," Tate spoke as he pulled a crate over and sat beside us "I could see it everyday that you were his mother."

"You did a good job with him, Tate." I smiled

The smile I loved most crossed his face, showing off his dimples, as he looked down towards his son. Matthew was fast asleep, but I couldn't get up and place him in his cage. I loved the weight of him in my arms.

"How are we going to make a home for him? We don't have furniture or anything" I asked

Tate shrugged "I'm sure if we go up into the attic or something, we can find a few things."

"I'd like that." I stood up and moved to the red crib beside the rocking chair, and softly placed Matthew into the crib "Where did you get the clothes?"

"Some stuff in my hideaway that I'd kept." Tate shrugged

"You are so perfectly good to him." I moved towards him and placed my hands softly on his chest "It's kind of sexy, you as a daddy."

"Yeah?" Tate asked, catching on to where I was going.

"Mmhm, very sexy."

Tate smirked softly before moving down to kiss me once again. My hands moved underneath his shirt and let my hands wander beneath his shirt.

"We possibly have an hour before he wakes," Tate whispered huskily in my ear "I saw we use that hour to our benefit."

**-Please Review-**


	18. Chapter 18

**The New Family – Chapter Eighteen**

We are no longer alone. The new family has already moved it. For three months the house stood empty, a realtor showing it off, but no one biting for the offer. No one thought a new family would come into this house so quickly. Soon we all stood, unseen to anyone, as new members were added to the home. It was sad really, because we knew that it was only a matter of time before they joined us. Souls stuck among the living.

I sat in the white rocking chair, Matthew in my arms, trying to get him to sleep. His big brown eyes looked up towards me with wonder, and I couldn't help but smile down towards him. A part of me was sad. He'll never grow up, and would be stuck here wit the rest of us. I wanted nothing more then to watch him grow up and become a wonderful man. But we'd both never have the opportunity.

"Lili, baby?"

Tate's voice could be heard as he ran down the stairs and towards our little living area. A big smile was on his face when he came walking through the arch way.

"What's up?" I asked, looking up from Matthew.

"Have you seen the new family?" He asked, as he took a seat beside me.

I shook my head "I don't want to see them, Tate."

"Well…it's going to be kind of impossible to not see them. They are going to live here, Lilianna."

"I more worried about Matthew," I stood up and placed my son into the crib, before turning towards Tate "Why are you so happy about this anyways?"

"Because, the dad is a therapist, just like your dad. I-I could start getting help again, Lilianna." Tate grabbed my hands and kissed my knuckles "I can get better for you and Matthew"

"But how?"

"The same way I did it before. Sign up as a patient and everything. I'm sure if I tell my mother about she'll put money towards it. Even though I hate the woman, she is still my mother and still cares." Tate spoke

"If that's what you want to do, Tate. Then I'm going to support you." I smiled

Tate let go of my hands and kissed me passionately on the lips, before his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me tight against his body. My hands immediately made their way into his hair, pulling and grabbing at the blonde curls. I could feel my body growing hot and my need for him becoming intense.

His large hands grabbed at my waist and pulled me up, my legs around his waist, and walking me over to the couch in the far side of the room. Tate turned and took a seat on it, placing me on his lap, our lips never leaving each others. My hands moved down his chest and pulled his shirt over his head. It was weird now how his skin felt warm to me. It was cold before, and felt like stone, but we were the same temperature now.

"You feel so warm now, Tate. I the feel of your skin against mine." I whispered against his lips.

"Yeah? Do you know what I love?" I bit my lower lip and shook my head "I love the feeling of your tight pussy around my cock."

I moaned loudly as he grabbed my ass and thrust his hips up against me. His hand slipped beneath my dress, and pulled my underwear away. I heard the sound of his zipper before I felt him thrust up into my core.

"Oh, fuck, Tate."

* * *

Tate and I lay together on the couch, bare, and bundled beneath. Matthew was fast asleep in his crib; above we could hear the Harmon's moving about, settling into the house. It was silent between the two of us, the only sound I could hear were the soft noises of our son.

"What happens now that they are here? I'm pretty sure we can't keep living down here like we have." I whispered against his chest.

Tate shrugged "I don't know. We're fine where we are. They can't see us unless we make ourselves known. Just because they are here, it doesn't mean anything"

"I just don't want things to change between us, Tate. I just want everything to be as perfect as they've been lately."

"And it will be."

Tate rolled me underneath him and settled between my legs, before kissing me on the lips. Before anything could get heated, the sound of the staircase creaking caught both of our attentions. Tate got up quickly, pulling on his pants, and walked towards the noise. I grabbed his shirt off the floor, and threw it on, the bottom of it hitting just the top of my thighs.

When I followed behind Tate, I saw him stopped just outside the doorway. Looking around the main part of the basement was a girl. She had dirty blonde hair and pale skin. She was also about my age.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Tate.

"The daughter." He spoke

I walked to stand beside him and knew that she couldn't see us. But when I looked up towards Tate's face, my heart broke. He was looking towards her with amazement, wonder, and lust. The same way he looked towards me. The family had only been here a few hours, and already, I was losing Tate to another woman.

"Tate," I whispered

He looked down towards me hesitantly, the look slightly fading from his face. Soon a look of confusion crossed his face.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't want to go to the doctor to get help? Do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You wanna be with her….who ever she is." I accused, backing away from him.

"No. No, Lili, why would you say that?"

"Cause you're looking at me the same way you look at me, Tate."

**-Please Review-**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Tragic End – Chapter Eighteen**

It has been over two months since the Harmon family has moved into the Murder House. I knew a husband, wife and daughter lived here. It was eerie to the fact that they were much like my family, and it was both disgusting and scary. I rarely left the basement during the day, focusing more on my son then anything else. Tate on the other hand, was becoming more and more distant towards me.

Matthew was now older, and it was amazing how he was growing. His hair was no longer dark like mine; it was getting lighter and lighter as the days went. He was a spitting image of his father, and it broke my heart. Matthew appeared to be no older then two years old, and was beginning to talk. He knew how to say "Momma", and called Moira "Nana". He has yet to call Tate anything.

"Kitten, you need to get out of this basement," Chad said from behind me as I sat on the floor with Matthew "I'm starting to think you're suicidal, and you're dead"

"I'm fine, I don't wanna leave Matthew," I spoke softly with a sigh

"Is butt boy would help you…"

"Chad, please." I looked over my shoulder towards him.

Chad was never a fan of Tate, I mean Tate is the reason why he's stuck in this house, but now it has gotten worse. Matthew let out a cry and I knew it was because he was tired, so I picked him up from the floor and walked over to his crib to place him inside. After kissing his forehead, he soon fell asleep.

"Lili, you are unhappy, and it's depressing to look at" Chad spoke, as I closed the door behind me that led into our space in the basement "You need to do…something"

"And what would that be?" I asked, "I'm stuck in this house for the rest of my immortal life. I can't leave, and I can't do a damn thing."

"Halloween is coming soon." He smiled

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"We're able to leave this house on Halloween. You and Carter and go and do something with the little monster."

"We can leave?" I spoke with hope "For how long?"

"The whole date, we have to be back before the nights over. But I'm sure you and Carter can think of something."

I nodded and a small smile graced my face "What about Tate?"

A look crossed Chad's face, "He's set a date with the girl upstairs…"

"What?" I spoke, my heart breaking

"He seems to be getting super close with her. Violet is a lot like you kitten. He seems to be moving on."

Chad kissed my forehead before moving towards the other end of the basement. I stood there feeling heartbroken and confused. Tate promised me that we'd be together, and that we'd get through this together. But I knew the moment he saw Violet, that he was no longer mine. A loud sob ripped through my body, and I collapsed to the floor. If it weren't already dead, I could say that I was dying from a broken heart.

* * *

Night has fallen and I knew the Harmons were asleep. Moira was spending time with Matthew, and Tate has once again been MIA, that I decided to go and walk around for a moment. Chad was right, being in that basement for two months straight was fucking with my mind. As I reached the first floor, I knew no one was around. My feet slowly began to lead me towards what was once my bedroom. When I walked in, I saw her. Violet. She was listening to music and was sitting with Tate. I knew she couldn't see me as I walked in, but Tate. He looked right towards me and his face was filled with worry.

"Tate? What is it?" Violet asked

Tate shook his head "Nothing"

Violet looked straight towards me, but I knew she couldn't see me. I wasn't going to let her. The anger I felt towards this girl was making me see red and I wanted nothing more then kill her. She was ruining my family. She was ruining everything that I had literally died for.

"Lilianna," I heard Carter speak from beside me "Come on, you don't need to see this"

I glared towards Tate, as I felt Carter pulling on my arm "You better protect her Tate, unlike what you did to me."

I could see the hurt of my words all over Tate's face. He was acting as if I wasn't there, but I knew I hit a sore spot. I left with Carter and went upstairs into the attic. Hanging out with Beau, Tate's older brother was one of my favorite things to do. Beau was always happy to see me, no matter what. When I walked up the stairs and towards the area I knew he'd be staying, I could see him smile towards me and push his red ball towards me.

"You need to stop this Lili," Carter spoke as he sat beside me "Egging him on isn't going to help."

"He's cheating on my Carter. What else do you want me to do? Stand by and get walked on? I have a son with him, and he's abandoning me for some blonde chick." I spoke angrily as I pushed the red ball back towards Beau.

"Let him go then…."

I shook my head and let out another cry "I can't…I love him…"

"He's using you Lilianna. Can't you see that? He's been using you since the beginning. He doesn't love you, he's a sociopath and they don't have feelings."

From in front of me, I heard Beau let out a noise that he usually made when others were upset. I sent him a watery smile, so that he could see that I was ok. Even though inside I was really wasn't. Carter wrapped his arm around me and held me close as I cried out onto his shoulder.

**-Please Review-**

**AN: So sorry that this is super late. I've gotten a new job and have been working everyday until this weekend, I wrote this chapter up as quickly as possible and I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to be wrapping it up soon and working on something as a part two. It's going to be Kit/OC since that's what you guys voted for. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for the sweet reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

Halloween – Chapter Twenty

The moment the sun rose on the 31st, I quickly grabbed some of Matthew's things and started to pack it so that the two of us could have a day with Carter outside of the house. Matthew smiled up towards me, as I picked him up from his crib and began to walk up the stairs to meet up with Carter. When we both got to the top of the stairs when I saw Tate sitting in the doctors office. Matthew let out a small happy noise when he saw his father, and that caused Tate to look towards us. His eyes were sad and I could see heartbreak all over his face.

"Da-da, Da-da" Matthew spoke

"Yeah…that's daddy," I looked away from Tate and began to walk past the office and towards the front foyer.

"Da-da comes?"

"N…No baby, daddy isn't coming"

As I walked towards the foyer, I could see that the office door was left cracked. And I paused for a moment to hear what he had to say.

"I need to be a better man, Dr. Harmon. For my girlfriend and…our son. I need to be that better man." Tate spoke, his voice cracking

"You have a family?"

Tate nodded "High school sweethearts, I guess you could say. She…she got pregnant and…we had a boy. I love her, Dr. Harmon and I have to be a better man for her and our son."

"What's the boy's name?"

"Matthew. Matthew Langdon"

"Beautiful name. But it's going to take work Tate. A lot of work,"

"I know. I'd do anything to be better for her."

When I looked towards him I could see the sincerity in both his face and voice. I looked away quickly and moved back towards the front of the house where I saw Carter waiting for us. I smiled towards him and handed Matthew over to him as he began to reach for him.

"You ready to head out?" Carter asked "First time out of this house,"

"Y-yeah…um…can I meet you out front?"

"Sure?"

Carter gave me a strange look before taking Matthew and heading out the front door. I could tell by the smile on his face that Matthew was happy to be getting out of the house. I waited for no more then two minutes before I saw Tate leave Dr. Harmon's office. My heart stopped as I looked towards him, and could see worry, stress, and sadness all over his face.

"Lili," He spoke softly

"W-We're heading out…for the day. Seeing as today is our only day out." I spoke softly "Want Matthew to run out in the park…"

"Oh?" He shoved his hands into the pocked of his light washed and torn jeans.

I nodded and ran a hand through my long hair "Want to join? He misses you."

Tate's face twisted in deep regret and his head bowed slightly. When his dark eyes looked backed towards me, my heart dropped and broke slightly. I knew Carter was wrong about Tate, I knew he loved me, but at the same time, I felt that he was still broken and lost.

"I-I'm sorry, Lili," He took a step towards me and tears were falling down his pale cheeks "I-I'm just like my f…fucking father. I abandoned you and my son…I just…I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me"

"He needs you Tate," I spoke, trying desperately trying to keep it together "He needs his father, there, with him. Not with some girl that he's so desperately obsessed with."

"I'm not…"

"Don't start with the bullshit Tate. I haven't see you, talked to you, held you…or _fucked_ you since they have moved into this house. So yes, you're desperately obsessed." I spoke, my voice dripping with the anger I've kept in for weeks "You not want us anymore Tate? Is the fact that we're _dead _turning you off, and away from your family?"

"Don't say that. It's not true…don't f-fucking say that."

"Tate?"

I looked away from him and towards the top of the stairs to see the girl standing there, before waking down towards us. She looked confused as she walked towards us, and it was then that I realized that she could see me. I'd like my emotions set my guard down. _Fuck_.

"Violet, right now isn't a good time" Tate spoke, not even looking towards her.

"Who are you?" She asked looking towards me, her face holding slight anger and was defensive.

"I'm Tate's girlfriend. Who are you?" I spoke, crossing my arms.

Her jaw dropped and she looked towards Tate, but he quickly looked away from her.

"This is her? This is the girl?" She asked

He nodded his head, and she looked back towards me. I didn't wanna look at either of them anymore and quickly moved out towards the front of the house where Carter and Matthew were waiting. Matthew ran towards me and jumped into my arms and said "Mu-ma" with his bright eyes and dimples showing. When I grabbed him into my arms, I felt eyes on the both of us and turned to see Tate standing on the porch.

"Da-da! Da-da!" Matthew shouted and then clapped his two hands together.

Tate smiled and began to walk towards us, and I could see that he loved his son. The moment he laid his eyes on Matthew, I knew that he loved him. Matthew began to wiggle in my arms, trying so desperately to get to Tate.

"Hey, buddy." Tate smiled, before looking towards me.

"What do you want Tate?" I asked softly "Don't you have a date with Violet?"

"I wanna spend the day with you and Matthew," He paused "If that's ok."

"Da-da! Da-da, come!" Matthew spoke

How could I reject my son?

* * *

**AN: hi! don't worry, didn't forget about you! i just had the worse case of writers block. i hope ou enjoyed it, even though it's not much, i hope it's enough :)**


End file.
